Games We Play
by Your Power Is Limitless
Summary: She's in heat early, and SHE'S new to the school. What happens when an omega in early heat crosses paths with an alpha that has heightened senses and a secret? (Omegaverse!AU. Title is subject to change. Rated M because I'm paranoid. Non-con warning.)
1. Early

**Okay. So, I figured I'd try my hand at an Omegaverse story. I mean, I've already done Dangerous: Heat, so I don't think it'll be** ** _that_** **hard (famous last words). Still, let's get this thing going.**

 **...**

Fu-cking _fuck_. Of all times, of all days, it just had to be _now_. It couldn't of been last week when she was stuck in her workshop all week catching up on delayed blueprints during her final moments of summer, or next week when she'd be out of town. It just HAD to fucking be now.

Asami sat on her bed, her legs pulled up to her chest and her forehead resting on her knees. It was no later than four in the morning, and the young inventor woke with a familiar ache in her abdomen and her heart racing. Pained and barely audible whimpers escaped her constricted throat, both out of need and worry.

 _Fuck._

She picked her head up and placed her chin on her knees, staring blankly at the wall. Her loins burned and pleaded for relief. Relief that she couldn't give, nor that she would (or wanted to) seek out. It was too early for this. Much too early. With the threat of her alarm going off to get her up for school in a couple of hours, Asami was stuck.

She hated being an omega. She hated going in heat. It wasn't fair in her eyes. Why did it have to be her? She tried to remind herself that it was better to be an omega than an alpha, who could get a raging boner at any given moment. It almost helped. _Almost_. She also remembered that alphas didn't have to worry about being swarmed and courted twenty-four seven.

Asami growled low and threw her covers back from her legs, swinging them over and standing up. She immediately regretted that, as the simple movement allowed an annoying wetness to seep further out of her. She cursed under her breath and tiptoed to her bedroom door, her slim fingers curving around the doorknob and turning it slowly. She hesitated briefly before she opened to the hallway and poked her head out. She took a cautious whiff of the atmosphere. No alphas nearby.

 _So far, so good._ she thought as she opened the door further and stepped out into the hall. Her mother's bedroom was just across the way.

She knew it wasn't a good idea to risk any of her help walking by and picking up her heat but she couldn't bear to deal with it for the remainder of her night. Still, all it took was for one to pick up her scent later on and be waiting for her when she got home from school. She prayed to Raava that wouldn't happen.

She made it to her mother's room, pausing every time she heard a strange noise. She slipped quietly into her mother's room and made her way to her bed. She leaned over on her toes and reached out, shaking her mother softly.

"Mom." Asami whispered urgently. "Mom?"

Yasuko stirred slowly, humming tiredly as she turned over and blinked the sleep from her blurry eyes. She watched as her daughter's form came into clearer view. "Asami, sweetie, what's the matter?"

"I'm early." Asami said and her cheeks flushed immediately.

It took the older omega only a few moments before she registered the changing scent in Asami. She sat up get gave her troubled daughter a sympathetic look as she pulled her down gently to sit with her. "Oh, dear. And on your first day back to school."

"What am I gonna do?" Asami whined. "I didn't expect it to come this early."

Yasuko thought for a second, eyeing Asami. "You can borrow something of your father's to wear. They're should still be enough of his scent to deter anyone from approaching you."

Her father. Even the slightest mention of her lost parent was enough to cause a twinge in her heart. Her father had died in a factory explosion fourteen years ago, when Asami was two years old. It was surprising to her that her father's clothes still had his musk after all that time. Which made sense, considering that her mother would often take something of her father's and wear it out in public when she was in heat.

Asami gave a short nod and her mother patted her cheek reassuringly. "Don't worry, dear. It'll be over before you know it. I'll make sure to have only betas assist you during your time."

"Thanks, mom." Asami said, smiling.

"No problem at all. You can also take the hormonal pills if you want." Yasuko offered. She opened up her nightstand drawer, pulling out her pill bottle and handing it to Asami.

Asami took them thankfully and hugged her mother tightly before wishing her a goodnight (well, what was left of it) and retreating back to her room. She sat on her bed and sighed heavily, glaring at the tiny bottle in her hands.

This was going to be a long week.

 _ **~later that morning~**_

Asami was surprised to find no growling or whining going on outside her door when she woke up. She was grateful, though. She'd hate to start get first day of school off worse than it already was. When she looked at her door, she found her father's old hunting jacket hanging from the knob. Her mom must've put it there. Thank the spirits.

When Asami left her room to head to the bathroom for a shower, she was overwhelmed by the strong scent of an alpha outside her room. It didn't smell like anyone she recognized, it was probably some sort of pheromone spray or something.

Her mom thought of everything.

Once she was showered and dressed, she stood at her vanity mirror and worked on her hair. Her friends would often joke that she was a 'hairbender', because of how often she flipped her hair. It wasn't her fault she shared most of her genetics with her mother. The only thing she got from her father was his smarts and creativity

Asami let out an unintentional whine when she felt a dull throb between her legs and she leaned on the dresser. She hoped that Hiroshi's hunting jacket would be enough to cover the reek of her heat. She only had a few instances with other alphas, but the majority was already mated and practically immune to her. She normally went into her time near the middle or end of the month, in which she'd stay home in the heat chamber until it was over.

But Asami never missed the first day of school.

Again. _Fuck._

She finished her hair and makeup, grabbing her father's jacket and her backpack. Just as she did so, there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Sato, it's almost time for the bus to arrive." a female voice said. "Do you want me to make you a quick breakfast?"

Asami opened the door and smiled when the scent of the beta woman flowed into her nose. "No, thank you, Kira. I'll pick something up when I get off the bus." She may of never missed the first day, but that didn't mean she wasn't late.

"Very well, milady." Kira said. She offered a warm smile. "And I believe Master Sato's jacket is doing a very good job."

Asami raised an eyebrow before it dawned on her. She blushed darkly, shuffling her feet. "That's good. Thank you."

Kira nodded, gave a slight bow, and retreated up the hall back to her shift. Asami shut (and locked) her bedroom door behind her. If it was necessary for anyone to go in, her mother would make sure it was a beta before she let them in.

Asami headed downstairs, passing her mother in the foyer and kissing her cheek goodbye. Yasuko wished her the best of luck on her first day after giving her daughter a hug. Asami swallowed thickly before she nodded and left the house. She stood on her front porch and took out her phone and headphones. She plugged in her headphones and put them in.

"Alright, phone, let's see what you got for me today..." she said to herself.

She pushed the bottom on the wire and laughed inwardly at the song that started to play. All Night Long by Demi Lovato. She sweared her phone was sentient and knew what was going on in the real world sometimes.

"I love the way you're talking..." Asami sang under her breath as she headed to her bus stop. "I'm loving what you're doing, boy..."

Lucky for her, she was running a little late so she barely had to wait before her bus showed up. She took the seat in the very front and put her backpack beside her to keep anyone from sitting beside her. The jacket may have been working, but better safe than sorry.

Asami shifted uncomfortably and crossed her legs, turning to the window and still mumbling the lyrics to the song still playing. "Don't make plans. Come home with me, we'll stay up all night long. I want you in, I want you bad..."

 **...**

Asami might of completely zoned out while staring out the window, because she didn't realize she was at the school until the bus driver gently shook her into consciousness and told her it was time to get off. She blushed and thanked him, gathering her things and getting off the bus. She followed the flow of students up to the doors and her throat and lips dried instantly at the close proximity of her peers. The overwhelming smell of alphas consumed her and her nether region tingled. She held in a growl.

Sill, no one seemed to be paying attention to her. In fact, when she took a deep enough breath, under the alpha aroma, she could pick up two other girls in heat that didn't bother to cover it. All their attention was directed to them. Asami closed her eyes and muttered a quick, "thank you."

After going through the metal detectors, Asami headed to the cafeteria. She changed her mind about stopping somewhere, she didn't feel like it anymore. She stood in line to get her breakfast, when she suddenly felt arms grab her from behind. She let out a frightened yelp and froze.

 _Shit, someone smelled me!_ she thought, panicked.

The hands traveled up to her shoulders and turned her around, and she found a girl shorter than her with a bob cut, caramel skin, and green eyes. She was laughing.

"Jeez, Asami, no need to be so rigid." she snickered.

Asami blushed furiously and her gaze became daggers. "Damn it, Opal! You scared me!"

"I can tell." the younger omega said, still laughing a bit. "What's the problem?"

"Nothing." Asami mumbled and turned around to move forward in the line.

"Don't think so." Opal said. She sniffed at Asami and her jaw dropped. She whispered, "Were you with an alpha?" When Asami shook her head and her lips became a thin line, Opal raised an eyebrow. "Then why do you- *gasp* Are you- mmmph!"

Asami had turned on heel and clamped her hand over Opal's mouth and narrowed her eyes. "Shh!" she hissed. Opal nodded and Asami moved her hand.

"I thought it was towards the end of the month." Opal said as she followed Asami into the serving area.

"Normally." Asami said. She frowned deeply, picking up a bagel and cream cheese. "I don't know what happened. It's never changed on me before."

Opal pursed her lips and crossed her arms, rocking back and forth on her feet. "Who knows?" she said with a shrug. "Maybe you're just on an unlucky streak."

"More like an unlucky week." Asami said. She cracked a small smile at her joke while Opal rolled her eyes.

"You know how many alphas are courting you." the youngest Beifong asked. "Why don't you just accept someone?"

Asami groaned as she typed her school ID in the computer. "Because they're either assholes or I'm not interested. I'd rather be alone than risk getting pregnant and having the sire of my child ditch me. I'm almost seventeen, Opal. And I have an industry to run. I don't need that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Opal said. "But it really would help with the urges. Like, Bolin-"

And that's how Asami's hand ended up over her mouth again. "TMI." Asami said and gave a small smile before going to look for a table to sit at.

 ** _~After breakfast~_**

"Hey, guys!" Bolin called to them as they exited the cafeteria. He ran up to them and placed a loving kiss on Opal's cheek before wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hey, Bo." Asami said. She looked around briefly. "Where's your brother?"

Bolin grinned slyly. "He got caught with an omega in his room, who was in heat. You know how Mako can have poor judgment skills."

"Ouch. What's the sentence?" Opal said curiously.

"Two weeks helping out both in the field and in the house." Bolin said. "He'll be here in a couple hours, probably."

Asami smirked, thankful that she wasn't dating the alpha anymore. It was crazy awkward, especially since neither of them had discovered their physiology at the time. Only a few months into their dating, Asami's heat came in full force and she had to call it quits. He was heartbroken, even more so when he came out as an alpha only a few weeks after. He tried to rekindle their romance, but she was already over him by then.

"Um, excuse me?" a voice said, tapping Asami on the shoulder.

And an alpha's scent penetrated her nose.

Wait. _Two_ alphas.

She wouldn't get a break today, would she?

She turned, trying to breathe as little as possible, and she felt Opal's concerned and Bolin's confused gazes on her while she made eye contact with the alpha that tapped her shoulder.

A female, no more taller than Asami, with long black hair tied back into a braid. She had striking green eyes and a significant mole under her right eye. The second girl behind her was shorter than Asami, with chocolate skin, ocean blue eyes, and her brown hair in wolf tails.

And she was staring.

At _Asami._

 _Fuck_ times three thousand.

"Yes?" Asami croaked. The first girl didn't seem to notice, but the engineer was sure the second one did.

"Can you tell me where Mr. Shi's class is?" the first girl said.

"Third floor, room three twenty-six." Asami said.

"Thanks." the girl said and gave a friendly smile. "Name's Kuvira by the way. I just transferred here, along with-" She looked over her shoulder, but the darker girl had disappeared. Asami blinked. When did that happen? Kuvira shrugged and looked back at Asami. "Guess she was in a hurry to get to class."

"It's alright, I understand." Asami said. She was growing comfortable already with Kuvira, despite the fact that her musk was causing tremors underneath her waist. "I'm Asami, and this is Opal and Bolin." She gestured to her friends.

"Hey." Bolin said.

"Welcome to Republic City High." Opal welcomed.

"Thank you." Kuvira said. The bell rang and students began shuffling towards the staircases and first floor classrooms. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Totally." Asami said.

Kuvira nodded, smiling, and melded in with the sea of students that passed by them. Opal patted Asami's shoulder, making her look at her.

"See? That wasn't so bad." she said.

"Yeah. It wasn't." Asami lied through her teeth.

It would've been easy if not for the second alpha staring her down. And her scent. Spirits, her scent. It was much more overwhelming than Kuvira's. It was like a fresh breeze over water, with a smokey and earthy undertone. Somewhat calming.

Asami wanted to die.

 **...**

 **I feel like that's a good place to end the first chapter. _PLEASE_ tell me how well I did, I can get anxious when it comes to writing something I've never done before. I really want to do this because I know this has potential.**

 **And, as for the ending, Asami was picking up Korra's Avatar elements.**

 **I also know that I really should stop posting stories before I'm done with the others, but I can't help it. Don't judge me.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Paranoid

**Thank you guys so much! It makes me incredibly happy that you all loved the first chapter! Here's a second chapter for you all. Inspired by Twilight (sue me, you won't get anything.)**

 **...**

Her mother was definitely right about her father's jacket. No one came onto her or called her out on it. By the middle of the day, she had her head held high and walked like she normally did which was with a stride in her step and a smile on her face. The jacket was working like magic.

Until seventh period.

Asami didn't have any of her friends in her seventh period English class. Not today, at least. The school had messed up a lot of schedules, so no one was really where they were supposed to be. For all she knew, her friends could be joining her next class. But, until then, she'd make do.

She walked into her English class and eyed all the seats. Being the picture perfect student that she was, she naturally drifted towards the front seats, a finger to her chin while she decided which desk would be best. It was crucial to her learning style.

After about five minutes, she gave in to the first seat second to last on the right side of the room. Very specific. She sat down and slid her backpack from her shoulder, crossing her ankles and laying her hands flat on the desk. She watched from the corner of her eye as students filed in and took their seats. She eventually reached down and unzipped her backpack, taking out her sketching notebook to work on a few plans while she waited.

The second she dropped her head to the notebook, she smelled it.

 _Her_.

The alpha.

The smell of sweat mingled with her nature odor. She must've had gym before this. It felt as if the scent was literally slithering down the back of her throat, sliding along each sensitive nerve and building up in her stomach, assisting the already growing furnace that was steadily developing there.

Asami swallowed back a whine and fully crossed her legs.

Damn, she wanted that mysterious alpha to just take her already.

...Wait, no. She didn't mean that.

Anyway.

She heard the soft thud of the girl's boots as she walked down an isle to the back of the room and tensed when she heard them pause. She was only a couple rows over, but Asami swore that it felt she was right there. It felt like the alpha was literally breathing down her neck. The heiress shuddered.

There was the sound of a chair sliding against the tile. Asami assumed she'd sat down. Yet, the sense of someone's eyes focused on her neck hung in the air.

She was fucking watching her.

 **...**

Her manicure was ruined. As was the desk she was sitting at. Her nail polish was scraped off and there were claw marks in the desk.

It wasn't the smartest thing for Asami to turn around in her seat to look behind her. She was greeted with a deadly, navy-colored gaze. Lustful and haunting.

Her southern region burned.

Asami was as tense as a board, except for her nails which dug into her desk. Her eyes constantly flitted to the clock. _Forty minutes, thirty five minutes, thirty minutes..._ The entire time, she felt the alpha's glare on her neck. She had the intent to mark her. Claim her as her own.

 _Yes, please._

Hell, no.

She didn't think she could leave that classroom fast enough. The second the bell rang, the raven haired teen flew from her seat like an airbender. She probably set a new world record.

Her pace didn't slow as she made her way down the hall to the steps, doing everything in her power to keep from hopping the railings down to the first floor. She just wanted to get on her bus and go home. To forget about the alpha and her smell. To forget about her eyes.

 _I want her so bad._

She told herself repetitively that it was just the omega in her talking, it was just a side effect to the heat. No matter her efforts, her thoughts always circled around to the alpha. She didn't even know her, it was only the first day of school, and she was already consuming her mind.

She considered locating Kuvira and telling her about it since she seemed to be her friend, but she hadn't seen her since the morning. It was like she had disappeared into thin air just as Asami's personal stalker did before.

Asami stumbled her way to the bus and climbed on. She practically collapsed into the seat. "Get a hold of yourself, 'Sami..." she muttered.

Her core was far from a minor smolder now. It was all our roar. A low moan sounded from her and she blushed heavily, biting her lip.

 _Damn alpha._ she thought bitterly. _Damn you and your entire existence._

Instinctively, her hands found her headphones and put them in her ears. Her fingers located the music button and pressed it.

 _~Walking through the fire, please don't let me go_

 _Take me to the river, I need you to know_

 _I'm burnin' up, come put me out_

 _Come and put me out~_

You know, Asami wasn't that big a fan of Jessie J anyway.

 _ **~A while later~**_

Asami nearly slammed the front door behind her before she trudged upstairs to her room. The alpha spray had faded, but it was still strong enough to keep those away. At least that still did something.

She flopped down on her bed and groaned loudly into her pillow. She squirmed and gripped her sheets. Her mother wouldn't be home from work for a couple more hours. Asami whined and sat up, pretty much tearing off her father's jacket and throwing it across the room.

How? How did that alpha know? It was evident in her sapphire-gone-navy eyes that she knew the omega was in heat. But how could she tell when no one else could?

Asami absentmindedly rubbed her legs together in an attempt to soothe the ache between them. It did nothing at all and she growled/whimpered in frustration. She looked at the pill bottle sitting on her dresser. She hated taking them. Even though they weren't supposed to, they always made Asami drowsy. She had a choice to make. Pills, or self pleasure.

How long had it been since she used one of her toys?

She stood from her bed and went to her closet, opening the door and stepping inside. She reached up and grabbed a shoebox sitting on the shelf. When she took it down, she felt a shudder run up her spine. She shut the closet door and placed the box on the bed.

Asami always felt kinda of awkward when it came to touching herself. Year, yeah, it's good for you and shit like that, but she didn't do it often. Only in moments of extreme demand.

Like right now.

She approached her speakers and plugged her phone into them with the auxiliary cord. After scrolling through her massive collection of songs (she was well over five hundred), she choose a simple song that would have enough bass to cover whatever was to come in the next ten minutes or so. She even set up a playlist.

She turned the volume all the way up on her phone, then adjusted the volume of the speakers. Everyone in her house knew she loved loud music. They wouldn't think twice.

 _~You and me, we've been hanging around for the longest time_

 _I know when you're down_

 _Know what you need to get you high_

 _Top down, like the wind through your hair on a summer's night_

 _Outside, all of your fears, leave them behind~_

Asami smiled a bit. Carly never disappointed her before. She turned to face her bed and sucked in a breath, holding it. Give her a break, it's been s while. She undid and shimmied out of her jeans, tossing them onto a chair. She decided against taking her shirt off and sat on the bed. Her boy shorts did little to hide her excitement, but what else was to be expected?

She ran a hand over the lid of the box before lifting it off and revealing her desired plaything. Just the sight of it was enough to make her pulse with anticipation. She took the toy out of the box and only one thought came to mind.

 _Being an omega sucks._

 _ **~The next day~**_

The alpha wasn't in school the next day. Well, Asami didn't see her in the morning, nor did she smell her. Which was good, because she still hadn't come to terms with the fact that she couldn't help but imagine said girl being the one that took her yesterday.

It was a goddamn toy.

She well would've preferred it be the actual alpha herself.

Just ignore that.

She did see Kuvira, though, and was tempted to ask her about her friend, but she didn't think it was right. She barely knew either of them. Why act like a creep if she didn't have to?

She also wore her father's jacket again, so she was being ignored once more. Eight more possible days of this. She couldn't wait. Asami's cycle ranged from seven to ten days. She prayed for seven.

"Asami?"

The CEO shook her head, feeling as if she'd just crashed back down to earth. "Huh?"

Opal frowned and put her hands on her hips. "I asked you if you wanted to hang out after school."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sure." Asami said.

"You're acting weirder than usual." Opal said. She raised an eyebrow and looked her friend up and down. "What's going on with you?"

"Just tired, really." Asami replied.

She wasn't really lying either. She'd been up some of the night for two reasons. One, because of her heat and two, because of that shameless blue that kept appearing in her dreams.

"When did you get to bed?" Opal asked.

"Um, I have no idea actually." Asami said. She scratched her head and shrugged. "I just didn't fall asleep right away."

"Get to class!" a teacher yelled, coming up a nearby hallway. "Before you're all late!"

"I'll see you in Chemistry." Opal said.

Asami nodded. "Yeah, see you then."

The two split ways and Asami headed to the library. She had a free period right now because, like everyone else, her schedule was messed up and she had a blank on her sheet. Despite all this, the guidance office was only taking care of seniors at the moment. All underclassmen with a blank on their schedule had to report to the main stage.

Asami hated the main stage, but only because it wasn't her setting. While she liked acting, she found better comfort in it watching than performing.

She entered the library and it was just her luck that no class was in there. She walked up the steps into the outer computer lab just as the librarian came into view.

"Ah, Miss Sato." he said with a warm smile.

"Hi, Mr. Himada." Asami greeted, returning the smile. "Do you mind if I spend my free period in here?"

"Not at all, dear. Go right ahead." Mr. Himada replied.

"Thank you." Asami said and sat down at a computer. She'd only have about an hour and a half, but at least she was doing something.

 _ **~At the end of school~**_

The last bell rang and Asami stood from her chair, gathering her things and heading out the door. Opal told her to meet her, Bolin and Mako in the foyer before they left the school. It wasn't until her foot touched the first floor that she realized she'd left her notebook in her last classroom. She rolled her eyes. There was no way she could leave it, it was her sketch book.

She headed for the foyer, seeing her friends gathered at the front door and chatting casually. Mako saw her first and waved her over, smiling.

"Hey, 'Sami, ready to go?" he said when she reached them.

"I just realized I left my sketch book in my class." Asami said. "You guys mind waiting for me while I go get it?"

"No, go ahead." Bolin said.

"We'll wait here." Opal said.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." Asami said.

She turned away from them and hurried up the stairs to the fourth floor. Yes, the fourth floor. It sucked. She was panting by the time she made it to her and her legs ached worse than her horniness.

Wow.

She entered the classroom and her face fell when she found the room already cleaned up. Her desk was empty. Dismayed, Asami walked further into the room towards the bins that had the class' notebooks in them. She knelt down and began sorting through them.

 _Damn. If I lose that notebook..._ she thought anxiously.

She filed through each of the notebooks, growing more and more upset when none of them ended up being hers. She was reaching for the second bin when heard footsteps come into the room and heard the door shut.

And the scent of an alpha surrounded her.

 **...**

 **Calm down, you horny pervs. You'll get your smut soon enough. Just not now ;) This chapter was going to be longer, but I decided against it for the sake of keeping you guys on your toes. Don't hate me, I love you guys!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Acquaintances

**Woot, another chapter! Hope you're ready for the first Korra and Asami interaction!**

 **...**

Asami was on her feet at an instant, her back to the wall. Fucking hell, it was her. Of all goddamn people.

Was she really stalking her?

The alpha's gaze was dark and Asami could tell by the tension in her jaw that her teeth were clenched. Why was she looking at her jaw?

Asami swallowed a dry lump in her throat, though it didn't feel any better. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage and thousands of prayers to Raava rambled through her mind. It was probably just gibberish. Her lungs urged her to breathe, she couldn't. She simply couldn't.

Not with the alpha staring her down intensely.

Asami shuddered and pressed her back harder against the wall. Strained whimpers escaped her.

The alpha's nostrils flared as she took in a deep breath and her muscles tensed visibly, an audible but low growl rumbling through her vocal cords.

Thank Raava Asami still remembered her ten years of self defense classes. But would her omega hinder her from acting?

After what seemed liked a year of silence, the alpha spoke. "You're not mated." she said.

"W-what?" Asami squeaked.

The girl took a step forward, her head tilted to the side. "The scent you're carrying on the jacket. It's not a mate's."

"How do you know?" Asami's voice turned hoarse from nervousness.

She heard a low, amused chuckle. "I have a better sense of smell than everyone in this building. I could smell your heat clear as day."

For the upteenth time in the past couple of days, _fuck_.

"Is it really that bad?" Asami managed.

"To me, yes." the alpha said. She crossed her arms. "You can relax, by the way. I'm not going to take you."

Asami bit her lip, considering the circumstances, and let her shoulders slack a bit. "But... isn't it too much for you?" She looked down briefly. "I saw how you were staring at me." She wouldn't bother to mention that she felt it, too.

Another laugh. "Trust me, you're positively alluring. Sometimes I just have very good self control."

"And the other times?" Asami dared to ask.

"Let's just say there wouldn't be much talking." the girl said with a teasing smirk.

Asami wasn't quite sure how to take that. Instead, she cleared her throat and stood from the wall. "S-so, what makes now so different?"

"I try to be respectful of an omega's privacy." the alpha replied. "Especially one in heat. I've been working on patience and control during my training." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry if I creeped you out before. I've only done a couple of sessions with the omegas where I'm staying and your scent is really something."

Asami's ears turned red. "Yours is, too." she admitted. "I could pick up your musk in seventh period yesterday."

"And you automatically assume it was me?" the girl said.

The engineer's eyes widened at the realization of her confession and she flushed darker. "W-well, I just... you were-"

The Water Tribe Native laughed loudly, grinning. "I'm just kidding. I know my aroma is stronger than most." She walked up to Asami and held out her hand. "And, uh, the girl under the alpha scent? Her name is Korra."

Asami looked Korra up and down, her eyes trailing from her feet to her eyes then down to her outstretched hand. Korra was built. Like a remodeled satomobile fresh off the showroom floor.

 _Built._

She lost count by then how many times she uttered a mental curse.

"Ahem, world to omega?" Korra said, grinning broadly. "Anyone home?"

Asami blinked and forced herself to take her hand, practically melting in her grip. She ignored the sparks rushing to her center. "Asami. Asami Sato."

"Sato?" Korra said as she retracted her hand and raised an eyebrow. "There's no way I'm speaking to the CEO of Future Industries."

"The one and only." Asami said.

"Then I must say it is an honor." Korra said, and her grin became playful. She waggled an eyebrow. "I sincerely hope my actions haven't given me a bad name."

"N-no, of course not." Asami said. She hated herself for stuttering, but Korra was so close. _So close..._ Asami felt like she was being wrapped in the smokey atmosphere of the alpha.

Seeing the distress in the omega's eyes, Korra frowned. "I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?" She stepped back respectively. "I know how hard it can be for omegas to be around alphas when they're in heat."

 _Goddamn it, stop being so nice._ "Ah, no, you're fine." Asami said. "I just, um, I don't..."

Korra chuckled. "It's alright, I understand. Whaddya say we hang out, though? When you're not...y'know. We can get to know each other a little better."

 _Spirits, she wants to get to know me!_ Asami feared her heart really was going to split her chest then. _Well, say something! Anything!_ "Sure. That sounds nice."

Korra's eyes sparkled with mischievous excitement. She reached into her pocket and took out a pen. She gently took Asami's arm, leaving her a flustered mess, and scribbled something on her wrist. "You can call or text me whenever. I'm pretty much a night owl."

"O-okay." Asami said with a short nod.

Korra started backing away from her, but kept their gazes locked. "I'll see you later, Asami." She turned around and, just as she was out the door, she paused. "Oh, wait." She took her backpack from her shoulders and opened the pocket, taking out a black and gray notebook. She tossed it carefully to Asami, who caught it a second before it slapped her in the face.

"My sketch book..." she said, skimming her hand on the cover.

"I was walking by and saw it on the desk." Korra said. "I could tell it was yours the second I smelled you on it. I figured you would come looking for it, but I wouldv'e given it to you tomorrow if you didn't."

"But there's no school tomorrow. It's Saturday." Asami said.

"You think it's hard to find out where you live?" Korra said.

That was true. How hard could it be to get the address of the youngest industry owner? "Well. Thank you."

Korra nodded, giving another smile, and leaving the room. It was then that Asami heard another set of footsteps come up the hallway and Opal came in, her worried expression shifting to one of relief.

"There you are!" she said. "I thought something happened!"

Asami hugged the notebook to her chest, enjoying the scent of Korra on it. "No, I'm fine. I found my book."

"Good, now let's go. The movie starts in forty-five minutes." Opal said.

 _ **~Meanwhile~**_

"Korra, you are swimming in dangerous ass waters." Kuvira warned as she and Korra left the school yard.

"What are you talking about?" Kora said, annoyed.

"You don't have time to be mating right now." Kuvira said. "You have... duties. And Asami can and will get in the middle of them."

"No one even know who, or what, I am yet." Korra said. "Besides, isn't that all we alphas are supposed to do? Find ourselves a mate and stay with them? Have kids, grow old together, shit like that?"

"Not when that alpha is the Avatar!" Kuvira whispered angrily.

Korra rolled her eyes. "I never even said I wanted to be with her. She's in heat, I'm affected by it. That's every single one of us out there."

"Dude, I've been your best friend for a long time. I know you know that you're full of bullshit." Kuvira said. "Watch, soon you're gonna be courting her."

Korra stopped walking, holding her arms out. She grimaced. "Alright, let's say I was interested in her. Let's say I did court her. Do you know how many guys, and probably girls, go after a girl like that? I'd be lucky if she even glanced over whatever present I gave her before tossing it over her shoulder."

"You clearly know very little about Asami Sato." Kuvira said.

"And you know so much." Korra huffed.

"More than you, obviously." Kuvira said. "She's not a typical rich girl. I'm sure you can tell that by now. She's actually one of the nicest girls you'll ever meet, according to articles and interviews."

"What do I even get a girl that has everything?" Korra grumbled.

"You said you're hoping to learn more about her, right? Why don't you start with being different from the other dickheads out there and treat her with respect? Once you know enough about her, you go from there." Kuvira said.

Korra smiled. "Now I remember why you're my best friend."

"You never should've forgotten."

 _ **~Later~**_

Rule number one when being friends with Opal: be careful what you tell her. Asami learned the hard way when she first became friends with her. Why she couldn't remember that rule now, she didn't know.

"You got her number?!" Opal squealed, staring at Asami's wrist.

"Opal, please, quiet down." Asami said. She was blushing heavily. "The whole world doesn't need to know."

After the movie, Asami drove Mako and Bolin home and started to bring Opal to her house when the younger girl noticed Asami's arm. Her yell of surprise almost caused Asami to swerve and crash. Thus, she pulled over in order for Opal to get it all out while she wasn't driving.

"Still! You finally picked someone!" Opal said.

"Technically, she picked me. She asked to hang out and wrote her number on me." Asami said.

"And you let her!" Opal said.

"I froze at the fact that she was close to me. It was uncertain consent." Asami said. She took her hand back and looked down at the number. "She wants to get to know me better."

"Oooh, I smell a locked bedroom door in the near future." Opal joked, poking Asami in her side.

Asami couldn't remember how many times she'd blushed in the last two days alone. "Not like that, Ope. She wants to be friends."

"Asami, we both know alphas." Opal said. "If she really can smell your heat, then it's guaranteed that you'll end up doing more than just hanging out."

"How could someone so adorable have such a dirty mind?" Asami said, looking at Opal.

Opal gave her a look. "I'm the youngest girl in a family full of boys. You learn things."

"Well, whatever. Korra said that she could wait until I'm not in heat." Asami replied.

"It's gonna happen way before then." Opal said. "You can't stand waiting to get to know people you just met."

"And I also want to keep my virginity. You pick which one is top priority." Asami said as she started up her car.

"You're gonna lose it." Opal sang under her breath, grinning slightly.

"Do you want to walk to your house from here?" Asami threatened.

Opal didn't talk for the rest of the ride.

 _ **~Late that night~**_

Asami sat on her bed, staring at her phone. She was bored after having added all necessary modifications to her blueprints, and remembered that she had Korra's phone number.

 _You don't have to call her, just text her._ she thought. _She did say whenever._

She bit her lip and her hands grabbed her sheets. She never thought she'd be so nervous to text someone before. After all, she was a social person.

But this was Korra. _Alpha_ Korra, whom Asami was positive that she'd end up falling for if she wasn't careful.

"I'm always careful." she muttered to herself. "Always."

Then again, when had there ever been another time that she met someone who affected her so badly?

Her center burned in response.

Asami's eyes found her clock. It was ten fifty three. She wasn't so surprised that it took her quite a few hours to complete her blueprints, it usually took longer. So what was she to do with all this "extra time"? Sit on her bed and debate whether or not she was a Sato or a chicken.

 _Just do it!_ Asami heard in her mind.

Shut up, Shia.

Hesitantly, Asami grabbed her phone off the dresser and opened her contacts. She'd long since put Korra's number in her phone, so she would be free to wash it off her wrist. She scrolled through, get anxiety peaking when she reached Korra's name. She tapped the message icon beside her number and her text messages opened up.

 _Breathe._

 **Asami:** _Hey, it's Asami._

She practically tossed her phone down on the bed and stared at the screen. It chimed only a second later and she scrambled to grab it.

 **Korra:** _Hey :)_

 _Okay. She answered._ Asami thought. _Don't get ahead of yourself. Be simple._

 **Asami:** _What's up?_

 _Yeah, that's good._

 **Korra:** _Not much, just finished training actually. Figured I'd be hearing from you tonight haha_

She was waiting for Asami to text her. Dear Raava, help her.

 **Asami:** _Really? Didn't think I was worth waiting for._

 **Korra:** _If only you could meet yourself ;)_

Goddamn it, she was smoother than Asami thought.

 **Korra:** _Oh, and I may have looked in your sketch book. Very impressive_

 **Asami:** _Wow, thanks. But those are just ideas that I take with me. The real work is in my workshop and factory_

 **Korra:** _Mind giving me a tour sometime?_

"She wants a tour." Asami muttered. "Of my factory and workshop."

She really hated it when Opal was right.

 **Asami:** _Sure :) wanna come by tomorrow?_

 **Korra:** _:( won't you still be in heat?_

Damn it. She had a point. But she really wanted to hang out with Korra.

 **Asami:** _We might be able to work it out._

 **Korra:** _Asking me to stay is an open invitation_

 **Asami:** _You said yourself you have incredible self control ':)_

 **Korra:** _Is that a challenge?_

 _You're in too deep, Asami! Pull back, pull back!_

 **Asami:** _Depends. You afraid?_

 _Didn't pull back enough. In fact, you sunk even further._

 **Korra:** _I can come over at five after training_

 **Asami:** _Awesome. See you then_

 **Korra:** _Yep._

Asami placed her phone back on her dresser and fell back onto the bed. Her heart was racing and her lower half flared. Tomorrow, she'd be with Korra.

Alone.

In her cramped workshop and expanded factory.

What had she gotten herself into?

 **...**

 **Sorry if everything seemed a little off. My timing for this story will be all wrong, so just work with me. This all takes place over the course of ten days. Everything will be cramped and possibly rushed.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Anxious

**Relax, I'm just building tension for the coming chapters. They're gonna get to know each other just a bit before shit hits the fan. That doesn't mean I still can't tease *cue evil laugh*.**

 **And forgive the absence of an update for the past couple days. I spent the whole day cleaning the house with my mom and got in trouble the day after.**

 **...**

Asami wasn't listening to her music anymore.

Who told her it was a good idea to set Animals by Maroon 5 as her alarm?

She woke up almost in a state of bliss, loving the stream of sunlight breaking through her curtains and the breeze ruffling them. Then her alarm went off and she remembered her mistake.

She knew she shouldn't of invited Korra over so soon. She just met her! What was she thinking?!

Asami now sat up in her bed, glaring at her blankets and biting her lip.

 _You fucked up badly, Asami._ she thought. _Very badly._

Well, whatever. It was done now, she couldn't go back and change it.

Not unless she developed a time machine.

No, no, she's getting ahead of herself. Technology wasn't there quite yet.

What worried her the most is what she was supposed to tell her mother about the coming alpha. Granted, her mother didn't come to her workshop because Asami usually preferred to be alone and she never went to the factory because... well, she just didn't. But on the rare occasions that she did, she would never find a scent she didn't recognize. Yasuko hadn't met Korra. She didn't know her or her alpha scent.

What would be worse is if she came and immediately noticed that Asami wasn't in heat anymore. Or even more worse, catching them in the act. Asami covered her face with her hands. This was a mess. She may be brilliant, but she also had a tendency to make rash decisions before she thought them out.

What do you expect from a sixteen year old?

"Okay, Asami." she mumbled, sliding her hands down to her mouth. She breathed deeply. "You got this. You're a Sato, and Satos have never met a challenge they can't face."

 _How can you say that when your legs become jelly just by looking at her?_

Great. She was talking and replying to herself. Very attractive.

Even so, Asami had dug her own grave and now she had to lay in it. She looked at the clock, which read right of nine. Eight hours until Korra was due at her house. She had a lot of work to do.

 _ **~Meanwhile~**_

Loud snoring came from behind a closed bedroom door. Kuvira stood outside of it, banging on it.

"Korra! Seriously, wake up!" she said.

She crossed her arms and, when she got no answer, she reached for the door knob and turned it, only to find that it held.

 _Really? Locked?_ she thought, annoyed.

Kuvira tensed her fingers, focusing on the earth in the metal. She flicked her wrist to the side and she heard the lock click out of place. "Can't lock out a metalbender." she said with a grin as she entered Korra's room.

The alpha was still snoring on her bed, hanging halfway off and wearing a blue T-shirt and black boxers. Her clothes were scattered all over her room, along with a few dog toys. Kuvira grimaced as she heard an odd ringing coming from somewhere in the room. She turned and saw Korra's phone on her dresser, the alarm going off. Kuvira rolled her eyes.

"Figures she'd sleep through it." she said. "What's the point in putting it across the room if you're not gonna get up anyway?"

Kuvira walked over to the phone and slid the x across the screen, shutting off the alarm. She then looked back at Korra and rolled her eyes again, heading towards her and shaking her.

"Dude, come on. You're gonna be late for training." she said. Korra grumbled something and turned over, gripping her pillow tighter. Kuvira growled under her breath. "I swear to Raava, you're the most stubborn person I know."

She sighed and stood straight, thinking. What would wake an alpha? Especially one who had trouble listening to reason? Kuvira glanced at Korra's phone and grinned. She leaned down, grabbing Korra by her shoulders.

"Korra, wake up! Asami texted you!" she said, sounding excited.

The young Avatar shot up, causing Kuvira to step back, and rolled over, hitting the floor hard. "What?! What did she say?!"

"She said to get your lazy ass up and to your airbending training." Kuvira said. She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"What? Why would she...?" Korra sat up and scratched her head. "But she doesn't know that..." She looked up at Kuvira and groaned, getting to her feet. "Goddamn it, Kuv."

"Hey, it got you up didn't it?" Kuvira laughed.

"Teasing me like that isn't fair." Korra said, brushing past Kuvira and out into the hallway.

"Not my fault you love her." Kuvira said. She followed Korra out and to the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe.

"I don't love her, I told you that. We just met." Korra turned on the water in the sink and cupped her hands beneath it, splashing her face.

"So you don't believe in love at first sight?" Kuvira joked. "Aang did, he fell in love with Katara right away."

"Don't compare me to my past life." Korra said. "I'm nothing like him."

"Fine, fine. Don't get your boxers in a bunch." Kuvira said.

Korra shot Kuvira a look, her eyebrows raised. "You really wanna go there?"

"Go where?" Kuvira said, grinning.

"You fucking..." Korra huffed and walked up to the door, shutting it in Kuvira's face.

Kuvira laughed and called, "Try not to think of Asami while you're in there!"

The loud growl she heard made her laugh harder.

 _ **~time skip~**_

Korra slid against the solid ground of the training area, a growl rippling through her vocal chords. She was covered in dirt and sweat, her hair slightly messy and clothes disheveled. A rock was hurled in her direction and she rolled to the side, uplifting another boulder and sending it at her "attacker". The boulder flew lopsided due to Korra losing her footing.

"You're too tense, Korra!" Jinora called from the sidelines, standing beside her brother and sister. "Loosen up!"

It took everything in Korra's being not to snarl at the beta. She knew Jinora was only being helpful, but her annoyance was at an all time high. And it didn't help that Kuvira was laughing at her mistakes.

"Come on, Avatar!" she taunted, readying herself. "Where's your good head at?!"

Korra bared her teeth and raised another rock, splitting it in half and aiming it at Kuvira. The metalbender turned, dodging the first rock but meeting the second one. She grunted and fell back, holding her arm. Korra huffed and smoke came from her nostrils.

"Kuvira!" the three airbender children said and ran to the fallen teen. Jinora kneeled beside her.

Korra's eyes lightened and her breathing slowed, giving way to a clearer mind. Korra came to her senses and ran up to her best friend as Ikki helped her sit up.

"Shit, Kuvira, I'm sorry." she said, feeling sincerely bad that she hurt her.

To her surprise, Kuvira chuckled. "Nah, it's alright. It's my fault for building you up like that." She grabbed Korra's forearm when she stuck her hand out and let her pull her to her feet.

"Want me to heal it?" Korra asked.

"Are you kidding? Bruises look cool when they're in the right places." Kuvira said.

Korra rolled her eyes but couldn't help a smile. She looked to Jinora. "When is your father getting back again? It's been hours."

"I don't know, these council meetings can last a while." Jinora replied.

"He's gonna make me make up the time I missed practicing my airbending because of _his_ meeting." Korra said, upset. "I made plans for today.

"Plans? What plans?" Kuvira said. She narrowed her eyes at Korra.

Korra, realizing her slip-up, tried to maintain a stable laugh. She rubbed the back of her neck. "I found a few deer ticks on Naga yesterday, I need to get her checked out."

Naga, who had only been laying down near her den, picked her head up and whined. Korra glanced at her with an apologetic look.

"Deer ticks?!" Meelo piped up, throwing his arms in the air. "What if Pokey has deer ticks?!"

"Pokey doesn't have deer ticks, Meelo." Ikki said.

"And neither does Naga." Kuvira added. She stepped up to Korra and stared her down. "What are you really planning, Avatar?"

"Me? Planning something else?" Korra said. She grinned and nudged Kuvira. "Psh, you're funny Kuv."

"Don't tell me you're going to see Asami." Kuvira said.

"Oookay, I won't." Korra said slyly.

"Korra!"

"What?!"

"Your walking into your own death wish!" Kuvira yelled. "You can't just go to an omega's house when they're in heat!"

"Yeah, well tell that to her." Korra said. "She invited me over."

"And you don't know how to say no?" Kuvira said.

"You know I never back down from a challenge." Korra said. Kuvira groaned and face palmed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but who's Asami?" Jinora asked.

"Is she Korra's girlfriend?" Ikki said, jumping around in front of Korra. "Are you courting her? Does she accept your gifts? Do you-"

"Ikki, please!" Korra snapped. The youngest daughter quiet down immediately and covered her mouth. Korra sighed. "No, she's not my girlfriend. No, I'm not courting her so that answers the next question. And to whatever you were gonna say next, the answer was probably no, too."

"Well who is she?" Meelo said.

"She's a girl I just met at school." Korra answered. "That's all."

"She's gonna be more than that soon." Kuvira said. "Wonder how your parents will react to you being a sire at sixteen."

Korra growled and lunged at Kuvira, pinning her to the ground. Her eyes dialated just a bit. "I'm not going to be a mother at sixteen. Stop being so weird."

Kuvira laughed and, with brute force, used her remaining body strength to flip them over. "I'll believe that when I see it, Kor."

Korra stuck out her tongue and growled again, shoving Kuvira off of her and sitting up. "Whatever, I gotta go get ready." She looked at the kids. "You guys wanna put Naga's saddle on her?"

The three of them grinned brightly and ran toward Naga.

 _ **~Not too much later~**_

Okay, so she changed her mind about the music. She hated working in silence.

Asami was bent under the hood of a satomobile, humming along to the song that just started blaring from her speakers. Her clothes and arms were smudged with dirt, oil, and transmission fluid. Leave it to Mako to damage his car so severely. Lucky for him, she designed this car.

Asami picked up a rag and wiped off her hands, looking around for her tool box. She was misplacing everything these days. She walked over the shelves and started sorting through them. She began absentmindedly singing.

 _~Got my mind on your body_

 _And your body on my mind_

 _Got a taste for the cherry_

 _I just need to take a bite_

 _Don't tell your mother_

 _Kiss one another_

 _Die for each other_

 _We're cool for the summer~_

"I won't tell if you won't."

Asami jumped almost five feet in the air, knocking things off the shelves in her surprise. She whirled around and found a smirking Korra standing in the garage door opening. She exhaled heavily, putting a hand to her chest.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Korra asked, walking in.

"Yeah, kinda." Asami answered, smiling a bit. She looked at the clock. Four thirty-two. "I thought you were coming at five."

"Meh, I got out sooner than I was supposed to." Korra said. "My, uh, trainer couldn't make it on time so I figured I'd come early. Is that alright?"

"Uh, yeah." Asami said. "It's fine."

"I mean, if you want me to go outside and make a grand reentrance at five, I can." Korra offered teasingly, stepping towards the exit.

Asami laughed. "No, really. It's okay. Just, um," Asami looked at the car and her clothes. "Just give me a minute to clean up."

"Take your time. But when you're finished I want to introduce you to somebody." Korra said.

"Okay." Asami said.

Biting her lip, Asami headed into her home. _She wants to introduce me to someone... Probably her boyfriend, or girlfriend, or...whatever._ She didn't know why she was so concerned about it, it wasn't like she was dating her or anything. Still, it would change a lot.

Asami headed up to her bathroom and turned on the water, splashing it on her arms and face to clean off the smudges. She dried her face with a towel and went into her room for a fresh set of clothes. Once she was fully dressed, she grabbed her father's jacket and a spray to cover her heat. She knew that Korra would probably still be able to smell her, but she had hopes that her attempts would do something.

She went back out to the garage, finding Korra looking at the car she was working on. "This your car?" she asked, hearing Asami come back.

"Nope, it's a friend of mine's." Asami replied. "He took it drag racing on a rough terrain. Long story short, this specific model wasn't designed for that."

Korra laughed. "Not very responsible of him."

"No, not very responsible of me. I'm the one that gave it to him." Asami said.

"You can't take full blame." Korra said. "After all, he's the one that drove it."

Asami smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

Korra returned the grin and silence settled for a few seconds before Korra gestured outside. "Anyway, I said I wanted you to meet someone. If you'd so kindly follow me."

"Yes, ma'am." Asami said, trailing after Korra into the courtyard.

Korra looked around and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Naga!"

 _Naga?_

Asami heard the loud thuds of heavy paws come running around the corner and the giant polar bear dog came into view. Asami's eyes widened and she tensed, bracing herself to be knocked down. Instead, she watched as Naga plowed into Korra, pinning her down and licking her face all over. Korra laughed, petting the big creature on her head and gently pushing her back.

"Okay, Naga! Down, girl!" Korra laughed.

Naga whined softly and backed off of Korra. She got up and brushed off her sweat pants, still chuckling a bit. She looked at Asami. "Asami, this is Naga."

"H-hi, Naga." Asami stuttered. She didn't have anything against animals, but she was once chased by a baby badgermole when she was younger and developed a fear of animals that could become taller than her.

Korra noticed her stutter and frowned slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Asami mumbled. "O-oh, yeah. I...I'm fine."

"Naga won't hurt you." Korra said. She patted Naga on her shoulder. "She's a sweetheart, honest."

"I'm sorry, I just... I have a small fear of animals that are or can be bigger than me." Asami admitted, looking down at her hands.

Korra smiled and walked up to Asami. She took her hand gently and Asami's heart could've stopped. It raced in her chest as Korra led her towards Naga and held up her hand. Asami's eyes widened in realization.

"No, Korra, I don't-" she started.

"Relax." Korra urged.

Asami bit her lip and relaxed just a bit. Korra placed her hand slowly on Naga's muzzle. Naga whimpered and stuck her tongue out, licking Asami's hand and rubbing against it. Korra grinned.

"She likes you." she said, looking at Asami.

Asami smiled and her tension melted away as she continued to pet Naga. She looked at Korra and smiled wider.

Maybe this wasn't going to end in disaster after all.

 **...**

 **Okay, I'm gonna tell you guys now that I've been grounded so I have limited access to electronics. I will be updating when possible!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Sick

**Just gonna say, prepare for the next couple of chapters.**

 **...**

"And then Kuvira chased him down for three miles." Korra laughed.

"What did she do when she caught him?" Asami asked.

"Well, let's just say that he couldn't sit right for a while." Korra said.

"Ouch." Asami said, faking a wince and laughing.

"I know, right?" Korra said.

Asami giggled and scratched Naga behind her ear. They were seated outside in Asami's backyard and Naga had placed her head in Asami's lap.

"You sound like you had a fun childhood." Asami said.

She didn't notice Korra's hesitation. "Yeah, I guess." She looked towards the sky and sighed. "What about you?"

"Huh?" Asami said.

Kora chuckled and looked down at her. "What about your childhood? How was it?"

Asami's eyes widened and she bit her lip for a second. "Well, it was alright. I, um, lost my father when I was two years old."

"I'm so sorry." Korra said, regretting the question.

"No, it's fine." Asami smiled sadly. "I still have my mom and she's the best mother I could ask for. When I was old enough to understand, she used to tell me stories about my dad. How he was nothing but a shoe shiner when he came up with the idea for the Satomobile. He lived long enough to see his success take off before he died."

"So, what happened to the industry if you were two years old?" Korra said.

"A family friend took over until I became sixteen." Asami replied. "I was still kind of too young to take over, but I wanted to do it as soon as possible. Not that Varrick was doing a bad job, just that... Well..."

"You wanted to continue your father's legacy yourself." Korra guessed.

Asami looked at Korra, seeing her solemn expression. "Yeah, exactly."

Korra broke gaze with Asami and looked at her hand, feeling the heat rising from her palm. "I know how it feels to continue a legacy. It's hard."

"And very pressuring." Asami added. She bit the inside of her cheek. "But it got better after that. When I was six I met Opal, Bolin and Mako. They became my best friends."

"That's amazing." Korra said, seeming to return to her normal upbeat self. "Kuvira was orphaned by her parents, so my mom and dad basically adopted her."

"I can tell you guys are really close." Asami said. "Just by the stories you've told me."

"Yep. She's like my sister." Korra said.

Asami grinned, ready to say something, when she heard the low rumbling of a car engine and saw headlights stretch across the driveway. Naga's tail began to wag and she picked her head up. Asami started to inwardly panic.

 _Shit, mom's home!_ she thought.

Her mother's green satomobile came into view, pulling up beside the house, and the lights shut off. Asami gently eased Naga's head off her lap and jumped down from the railing she was sitting on. Her heart beat erratically in her chest, getting worse when she heard the car door open. Korra flinched and made an awkward sound, something between a growl and a whimper. She tensed when she picked up the scent carrying on the breeze.

The car door shut and Yasuko came around the corner. Asami speed-walked up to her, a nervous smile greeting her lips.

"Hey, mom." she said. "How was work?"

"Just fine, dear." Yasuko replied. She picked her head up after taking her keys from her purse and saw Korra almost right off the bat. "Hello."

"Hi." Korra said. She forced a smile with her strained voice.

"Sweetie, who's your friend?" Yasuko asked.

"Mom, this is Korra." Asami introduced. "Korra, mom."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Sato." Korra said with a respectful bow.

Yasuko chuckled, amused by Korra's formality. "Yasuko will do just fine, dear. Likewise." She headed up the stairs to the backdoor, giving Naga a smile and saying to Asami when she followed behind, "Did you meet her at school?"

"Yes." Asami said.

"And she's an alpha?" Yasuko said.

Asami swallowed. "Y-yes."

Her mother stayed silent for a few seconds, glancing between Asami and Korra. Finally, after another agonizing second, she said, "I approve."

Asami's face turned crimson and Yasuko smiled, going inside. "Don't stay up too late!"

The embarrassed omega turned to Korra, her cheeks still bright red. Korra gave a lopsided grin when Asami approached her.

"Now I know where you get your looks from." she complemented.

"Oh, hush." Asami mumbled and shoved her playfully.

Korra laughed. "I think she's right, though. It is getting kind of late. How long were we out here?"

"A while." Asami said. "Time passes when you're having fun."

"Yeah." Korra agreed. "Walk me to the front?"

"Of course."

And Asami did, walking beside Korra as the alpha held onto Naga's reins and led her to the front gate. Korra looked at Asami just as they reached it. "How do you think we did?"

"Very well, actually." Asami said. "Did it bother you?"

"I think the extra precautions did just enough." Korra reassured her. She climbed up onto Naga's back. "See you Monday?"

"You can bet on it." Asami said.

"I'll have to hold you to that, Sato." Korra joked.

"You do that, Korra." Asami said.

Korra grinned and snapped Naga's reins to urge her forward. Asami watched as the polar bear dog loped up the street and disappeared around a corner.

 _ **~Sunday morning~**_

"Thanks for fixing up my car, Asami." Mako sato's as he, Bolin and Opal walked into the garage.

"No problem, Mako." Asami replied as she shut the hood. "Now you know not to take it drag racing, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Mako said.

"Mom already told him off about it." Bolin said, crossing his arms. "Dad just asked him if he won."

"Did you?" Opal said, curious herself.

"Hell yeah, I won." Mako said proudly. "With a bit of firebending."

"Cheater." Asami said. She laughed when he rolled his eyes.

"They were being assholes. I don't care." Mako said. "Anyway, we came by to see if you were up for some fun?"

"Depends on your idea of fun." Asami said with a raised eyebrow.

"He and Bo wanna go to the shooting range." Opal informed. "And since you know how to handle a gun, we wanted to bring you along."

"Yeah, sure, let me just ah...ah-achoo!" Asami sneezed harshly. "Damn it..."

"What the hell was that?" Mako said.

"I sneezed, smart one." Asami said.

"Didn't sound like a regular sneeze." Opal said. She stepped forward and placed a hand on Asami's forehead. "I think your getting kind of warm."

"Please, Ope, I'm fine." Asami eased her hand away and sniffed. "It's just really dusty in here."

Mako, Opal and Bolin shared a glance in obvious doubt, but didn't speak on it.

"Alright, well, the shooting range waits for no one. Let's get going." Bolin said.

"Who's driving?" Opal said.

"I will." Mako said, heading to his car and opening the driver side door.

"After you just got it fixed?" Asami questioned.

"Relax, I won't over do it." Mako said. "Just get in."

 _ **~Monday~**_

So Opal was right. Asami was sick. Stuffy nose and aching muscles. She was lucky to not have a sore throat. Still, her mom had her stay home after checking her temperature. She made her some chicken soup just before leaving for work and asked the beta servants to keep watch over her until Asami recovered or until she came home. Which left Asami to suffer in near silence, her speakers actually playing her music low due to her sickness-induced headache.

She groaned tiredly and sat up in her bed, grabbing the box of tissues on her nightstand and blowing her nose hard. She was miserable. Her nose was raw from rubbing it so much, her head and muscles were complaining with each movement. Her soup had long gone cold but she didn't feel like asking one of her servants to get her another one.

What upset her the most, though, was being out of school after promising Korra she'd be there. If anything, the alpha probably felt upset. Definitely not lied to because Asami had a feeling that Korra knew she wouldn't lie to her, but upset nonetheless.

Asami laid back down on her bed and stared at her ceiling, mouthing along to The Heart Wants What It Wants. It was one of her favorite songs but she couldn't shake that idea that it was developing a deeper meaning than she'd like. Regardless, it wasn't like there was much else to do.

 ** _~time skip~_**

She ended up drifting off to sleep again, only waking up at the occasional sound of her door opening as someone checked on her well-being. She didn't move when she woke up, and they didn't come in far enough to see if she was. It wasn't until the fifth check up that someone did wake her. It was Kali.

"Lady Sato?" she said softly, knocking on the door.

"Yes, Kali?" Asami said. She turned over onto her back and sat up.

"There is someone here for you." Kali said.

 _Probably Opal._ she thought automatically. "Who is it?"

"She has a strong alpha scent to her. She says her name is Korra." Kali said. "She wishes to see you."

 _Korra?! Now?!_ Asami started to panic. _No, not now! I'm sick, I'm a mess! She can't see me like this!_

"Lady Sato?" Kali said, bringing her back to Earth.

"Tell her I can't see her today." Asami said. "S-send her home."

"Right away." Kali said with a nod. She backed out of the doorway and shut the door.

Asami took a deep breath and pulled her knees to her chest, wincing at the pain in them. She looked at the clock. It was three fifteen. She literally slept through the school day and Korra had came right over to see her.

 _Why? Why now?_

Not that she wasn't thankful for Korra caring, but there was no way in hell that she'd let Korra see her like this. She'd rather stand before Vaatu himself than let Korra see her.

It wasn't long before she heard footsteps coming to her door and it opened a second later, Kali poking her head in.

"My apologies, Lady Sato, but she's refusing to leave until she sees you." she said.

 _Vaatu, here I come._

Asami dropped her legs in defeat and sighed. She should've known nothing would move the alpha. "Okay, send her up."

"Are you sure?" Kali asked, hesitant.

"Yes." Asami said. "Just escort her here."

Kali nodded and disappeared again. The second she was gone, Asami leapt from the bed (of course, immediately regretting it afterward) and grabbed the spray on her dresser, drowning her room in it. It wouldn't do much, seeing as it was Asami's room, but it was still worth a shot.

She heard them approaching and sat back down on her bed, praying that Korra wouldn't look at her and turn right around. She really did look awful after a quick glance in the mirror. Red nose, flushed cheeks, messy hair. She almost scared herself.

Kali let Korra in and Asami watched Korra momentarily tense and swallow thickly before settling her gaze on the heiress. Her own throat was too dry to swallow properly. Korra's gaze was intense and Asami saw her visibly flinch towards the door.

After a long, agonizing moment, Korra smiled. "Man. You really do look as bad as Opal said."

The stillness in the room melted away when they erupted into laughter and Korra leaned against the wall.

"I'll have to talk to Opal about letting me speak for myself." Asami said when she was done laughing.

Korra shrugged. "I personally think she was exaggerating. I like you a lot better without the eyeshadow and lipstick."

 _Fucking smooth._ Asami thought. Thankfully, her face was already red.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

"No problem." Korra said. "But how do you feel really?"

"Honestly?" Asami said heavily. "I feel like shit. My nose is stuffed, my whole body hurts, and I can't stand being awake."

Korra nodded, thinking briefly. "How bad do you hurt?"

"Like I just ran thirty miles straight and bench pressed two hundred pounds." Asami said, knowing that didn't make sense.

"I can help you, if you're comfortable with it." Korra said.

 _Woah there._ "Uh-hum, how so?" Asami said cautiously.

"I'm a waterbender, learned how to heal from-" She paused as to choose her words carefully. "a friend of my family."

"What would healing do if I'm not injured?" Asami said.

"It wouldn't heal per say, it would just soothe your muscles." Korra said. "But it... Um... Involves physical contact..." She looked to the side. "And, uhm, you're heat is really strong in here..."

 _Oh my Raava, is she blushing?_ Asami thought, fighting a smile. But Korra had a point. There was no way that Asami was going to let Korra...well, touch her...in her room while she's like this.

"Well, er, there is the bathroom." Asami offered. She bit the corner of her lip. "It's cleaned often enough."

"Y-yeah, sure. That'll do." Korra said. "Why don't you, uh... Go in there and call me when you're ready?"

Asami nodded absently and stood from the bed, walking past Korra and into the hallway. She didn't notice Korra hold her breath. She walked into the bathroom and let out her own.

 _It'll be fine. Totally fine._ she told herself. _She's just going to make you feel better. Wait, bad choice of words!_

She groaned and couldn't tell if it was from nervousness or sickness. Most likely a fair combination of both. It took everything in her to keep from hyperventilating. She grabbed the stool from beside the shower and sat down, unbuttoning the front of her purple satin pajama top. She let the material slide down from her shoulders and took it off, holding it over her chest to cover herself.

 _I'm going to die._

"O-okay!" she called and winced at the trembling in her voice.

She listened to Korra come into the bathroom behind her and the atmosphere shifted drastically. Korra turned on the water and bent it from the faucet. She covered her hands with it and it glowed blue.

She slowly pressed her hands against Asami's shoulder blades and the taller girl bit her lip, shuddering at the cold of it. The water felt as if it were seeping into her. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked. Her voice was stressed.

"Fine, much better." Asami managed.

"Good." Korra said, mostly to herself.

Asami sniffed hard and coughed, making Korra frown.

"Here." she said. She moved a hand away from Asami and moved it above her head in a small circle. Steam started to build in the bathroom and Asami's breathing lightened. "That should help."

"Thanks." Asami said.

Korra didn't say anything, returning to the task at hand. Her hands moved in careful, circular motions over Asami's skin, feeling for the tense and hardened tendons within. It was helping as much as Korra said it would. And it felt amazing.

Asami didn't register the small moan that slipped from her until Korra stopped moving. Her eyes opened and she looked behind her, up at Korra.

"I'm sorry, I-"

She didn't get to finish.

Because Korra's lips were upon hers at an instant.

 **...**

 **Gotta leave it there, pitches. Sorry, I just watched Pitch Perfect 2 before finishing this chapter. Love the movie! Anyway, we're definitely gonna get somewhere in the next chapter.**

 **Also, I'm changing the length of time and course of my story. I'm changing where I want it to go, and I'll be taking an idea from one of my old stories I wrote for Sam & Cat.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Vulnerable

**Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter. Kinda.**

 **And there's a small itty bitty chance that you're going to hate me soon. Remember that everything I write is for plot and I have little to no control over what my mind conceives for my stories.**

 **And I apologize ahead of time for my shitty omegaverse smut. I'll get better, I promise.**

 **...**

Asami froze and her heart exploded. Okay, it didn't really explode but it was beating faster and faster with each second the kiss lasted. Korra... She... she was kissing her!.

 _Oh fuck, oh fuck!_ she thought.

Her lips began to move against Korra's automatically, despite that she wanted to stop. Well... Did she really?

 _Yes you do!_ her thoughts yelled. _Stop being a goddamn omega and stop this!_

But she couldn't. She did want this, as much as she could tell. Her ears picked up the sound of a growl coming from the alpha and it awoke something in her that made her resistance drain from her being. Korra's primal instincts were taking over.

 _This is bad, this is so very bad!_

The water Korra was using splashed to the floor and the young bender took Asami by her shoulders, turning her around somewhat roughly and standing her up. Asami's shirt slipped through her fingers and into the puddle on the floor. Her arms snaked around Korra's neck on their own accord to bring her closer.

 _You're enjoying this, aren't you?_

Korra's body, more specifically her hips, started grinding against Asami slowly and she could feel the appendage that dubbed the southerner an alpha rubbing against her. Asami moaned in response, which was followed by a squeak of surprise when Korra hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around Korra's waist and almost groaned at Korra's shaft pressing against her.

Korra sat Asami down on the counter of the sink but the engineer kept her legs locked in place. She shuddered at the sensation searing into her skin when Korra's hands moved down her figure.

Was it bad that she thought she could hear Talking Body by Tove Lo coming from her room?

Asami moaned aloud when Korra came to her breasts and started kissing her way down. She could practically feel each imprint of the Avatar's lips meeting her skin and clutching desperately to her when she felt Korra's teeth near her shoulder blade.

 _She's marking you._

Korra ran her tongue along the new bruise as an apologetic and soothing gesture. She whimpered softly and grabbed Asami by her hips.

"Asami..." she strained. "I can't..."

"What..?" Asami breathed.

Korra gulped and laid another kiss to Asami's body. "I'm sorry, I can't... I want you..." She paused, giving a feral growl. "I really want you..." As if to accentuate her point, she bucked forward for Asami to feel her raging boner.

The omega moaned and her head tilted back, barely getting out as Korra went back to attacking her body, "I... Korra..."

"Yes?" Korra mumbled.

 _I'm so fucked._ "Please..." Asami said.

Korra needed no more encouragement. She assaulted Asami's mouth again, all the while finding the strings to Asami's pajama pants and undoing them hurriedly. She then let Asami to take them off as she proceeded to do the same with her sweat pants and jacket around her waist. The garments fell to the floor and they returned to the previous position.

She couldn't help it. Asami looked down and caught sight of Korra's enlarged cock. It was going to break her, claim her. It should've been enough to snap her out of it, it should've been enough to make her come to her senses. Instead, she found herself reaching for it and winding her fingers around the base. Korra moaned at the contact.

 _This is... what it looks like, what it feels like..._ Asami thought, utterly intrigued.

She moved her hand up and down slowly, reveling in the pleading whimpers coming from the alpha. She could do no more than to compare herself to a little kid in a candy store. And still, reality refused to call her back.

Korra had her face buried in the crook of Asami's neck, pitiful whines and moans of pleasure escaping her with each stroke. She nipped at the mark she'd created and Asami reared.

"Asami." Korra only said her name, but everything was in it.

Asami nodded nervously and guided Korra's cock to her entrance. She bit her lip when she felt the tip easing into her and knew Korra was trying to hold her force back to be gentle. She hooked her arms around the dark skinned teen and held back a cry as Korra eased into her. The alpha groaned an unintelligible swear and moved further in. Her senses were drowned in the overwhelming cloud of Asami's heat.

"F-fuck..." Asami moaned out.

Was it just her, or did the bathroom get way steamier?

 _Vaatu's waiting for me._ she thought.

Korra nuzzled into Asami's shoulder, allowing the omega to adjust to her size. She felt Asami trembling against her and it wasn't until she felt Asami eagerly biting her flesh and leaving a mark that she jerked forward. Asami cried out and leaned into Korra.

"Are you okay..?" Korra asked, looking at Asami from the corner of her eye.

"Y-yeah." Asami panted. "Just move...please..."

Korra nodded once and commenced backing out, before thrusting back in faster than the first time. Asami yelped and Korra attempted an assuaging kiss on her cheek. There was a surge of liquid pleasure flowing through her veins with each glide against Asami's walls and her ears rang with each tiny sound the engineer made. She was tight and Asami was succumbing to the invading physiology very slowly.

"I'm your first." Korra noted.

Asami didn't, couldn't, reply, but she nodded. Another squeal came from her throat when Korra moved back in and her nails dug into Korra's shoulder blade. The alpha didn't flinch. Asami was biting her lip desperately and trying to meet Korra's tempo in order to help her grow used to the sensation.

Korra wax trying to be patient, using the last of her willpower to ignore the alpha in her mind screaming for her to ram into Asami like she wanted to. This wasn't even supposed to happen, they were supposed to avoid this. It only made sense that she kept her shit together for the sake of at least doing it right.

Asami let out a shaky breath. "Go."

"But what if I-" Korra began.

"I _need you._ " Asami said. It was the omega in her talking, but Korra still took the hint.

She continued with her slow pace, gradually picking up speed. Asami's painful moans shifted into those of pleasure and want, a signal that the alpha was doing right. It wasn't much longer before Korra was at her fastest speed which made Asami's cries come out broken and loose.

 _The servants!_ she remembered. _What if they can hear us?!_

Asami buried her face in Korra's neck, fighting to keep in her screams. Her nails scraped along Korra's back harshly but Korra didn't react. She was too focused on pleasing Asami. She felt her cock swelling and pulsing with her upcoming release, simultaneous with Asami's muscles tightening around her groin. It was like balls of fire were rapidly building within them.

With each rocking motion against Asami's nether region, Korra felt herself growing larger and Asami let out another cry. Their bodies collided together like puzzle pieces, fitting each time they met. Each push in and each back out sent electricity from her center to her heart, splitting and sending the waves throughout her body. Asami's nails dug into Korra's back at the immense pleasure possessing her.

"K-Korra.." she gasped. "I'm..."

"Me, too..." Korra replied. She knew she wouldn't last long when it came to doing it with an omega in heat. It was rare for an alpha to last long.

Asami's hips bucked and she wailed Korra's name, which threw Korra overboard into her own orgasm. Asami felt Korra release her load in her and the warmth of it flooded and gathered in the pit of her stomach. She went slack in Korra's arms, whimpering out a string of words.

"Korra... you need to move..." she said, already feeling Korra's knot starting to develop.

"Right..." Korra said and quickly withdrew from Asami, earning a moan of loss from the omega. Her member was still quivering with the aftershocks of her precipice.

They couldn't meet each other's eyes. Asami's gaze was on the wall and Korra's was on the floor. The silence was eerily deafening and weighed down on them like a raincloud.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Korra said. "I couldn't help it..."

"It's alright. We...*sigh* we should've known this was going to happen." Asami said. "We both knew the risk. As long as we're not stuck together, I think we'll be okay."

Korra's hand tightened into a fist. "But your mom, my family. They'll be able to tell right away. We're mated, Asami. I don't know what to tell them."

"I think we should play it by ear. See what happens from here on out." Asami said. "It's the safest thing to do right now."

"And the marks?" Korra asked.

"We cover them." Asami said.

Korra hung her head and held back a whine. Asami noticed and slowly got down from the sink and placed a hand on the distraught alpha's shoulder. "I know that's not what you wanted to hear but it's what we need to do."

"I really do like you, Asami." Korra said and looked up. "And... maybe... when this whole thing blows over, I'd like to try again. The right way."

Asami's lips twitched to a frown, but she saw the honesty in Korra's eyes and gave a small smile. "I'll think about it."

Korra grinned and went to hug Asami when she was held back by the shoulder. She blushed and stepped back. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Let's just clean up." Asami said.

Korra nodded and bent the water up off the floor into the basin, also dissolving the steam. Asami picked up her clothes and redressed, Korra doing the same with her sweats. She retied the sleeves of her jacket around her waist. Asami left the bathroom first, followed by Korra a few seconds later.

"I'll take you out the back way." Asami said.

"That's good, I have to get Naga anyway." Korra said.

Asami led her downstairs and opened the back door. She opened it and followed Korra out to the polar bear dog, smiling when Naga saw them and ran up to them. Asami petted her head.

"Hey, girl." she said.

Korra scratched her head and bit her lip. "Asami, I just... I just thought of something."

"What is it?" Asami asked.

Korra removed her brown jacket and held it out to Asami. "I want you to take this. I think it'll do a lot more to protect you, and I'd feel better if you had it."

Asami looked from the jacket to Korra's flushed expression and smiled, taking the jacket from her hands. "I agree, thank you."

"You're welcome." Korra said, returning the smile. She climbed onto Naga's back. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Asami said.

Korra wheeled Naga around and they vanished up the driveway. Asami sighed and headed back inside, up to her room and shut the door. She sat on her bed and stared at the bunched up garment in her hand.

 _This is a mess._

Granted, Korra pulled out before she had the chance to knot inside of Asami, but there was still a chance at Asami becoming pregnant. They were sixteen. They weren't ready for this. But it happened, and now they had to face what consequences would come their way head on.

Asami laid back on the bed and held Korra's jacket close to her, letting the alpha's scent drift into her nose and lull her into unconsciousness.

 _ **~The next day~**_

Her mother didn't come home last night. She called and told Asami that she'd be staying overnight at the hospital, something about a fire and lots of injured civilians. Not that Asami wasn't sorry for the injured, but she was thankful for the delay. It gave the house a chance to rid itself of the reeking evidence that would give away the events of the day before.

Asami woke to her alarm, her face still buried in Korra's jacket. She moaned tiredly and took a deep breath (or as deep a breath as she could manage with her nose back to its stuffy self), letting it out in a heavy sigh before opening her eyes. She let her fingers run over the soft material, sliding folds together.

"So it wasn't a dream..." she muttered.

Part of her was ecstatic. She'd finally gotten it over with and wouldn't have to suffer alone anymore. But the other part of her was frightened. What would come next? What will their parents say when they finally find out? What if she was pregnant? After just telling Opal how she didn't need this kind of stress?

She would never lie to herself. It was incredible. The feeling of Korra pressed, grinding against, insider of her. She could've uttered a moan at the thought.

And it's not like she didn't want to start over with Korra. She really did like her. But she wanted it to be natural, not forced by little hands. If that became their reality, would they fall apart?

Asami sat up and frowned upon her reflection in the mirror across from her bed and sniffed.

"Let's get this day over with."

 ** _~time skip~_**

After a long shower and plenty of makeup to cover the mark on her collarbone (assisted by a high enough collar), Asami set out to the bus stop. She wore Korra's jacket, of course, because she loved the smell of her on it and knew it would be enough to cover her heat. That, and she knew Korra would appreciate it.

The bus ride was long and uneventful for once, Asami sitting by herself like she usually did. Her headphones were in and turned up enough to drown out the other rowdy peers among her.

 _~I want you to know that it's our time_

 _You and me bleed the same line_

 _I want you to know that I'm all yours_

 _You and me, we're the same force...~_

Seriously, would her music ever give her a break?

By the time the bus reached the school, Asami had calmed down quite a bit. Not enough to feel normal, but enough to act like it. At least until she came across Korra. It was like the alpha could smell her from a mile away. And she probably could, amazing sense of smell and all.

"Are you alright?" she asked right away. Asami noticed her eyes were on the collar of her shirt.

Asami nodded. "A little. You?"

"Better now that I see you in the jacket." Korra offered a smile when she met her eyes, which quickly faded. "Your mom?"

"Didn't come home. Hospital emergency." Asami said. "What about your parents?"

"If they noticed, they didn't say anything." Korra said. "I'm usually exhausted when I go home anyway, so I don't think that raised any suspicions."

Asami nodded again and her hands tightened on her backpack straps as she bit her lip. Korra frowned at this and placed a hand on Asami's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared, Korra." Asami whispered, and her eyes watered. "What if... What if I'm-?"

"Shh, calm down." Korra urged. "It'll be alright, we'll get through whatever life throws at us. And, if you're not, we'll get a chance to start over. Deal?"

"Deal." Asami said airily, forcing a smile.

"I'll find you at lunch, okay?" Korra said. "I need to talk to you about something else."

"Alright." Asami said.

Korra pulled her close for a quick second, placing a kiss on her forehead and saying before she left, "We'll be fine."

One could only hope.

 **...**

 **Again, sorry for my shitty smut. Unless you liked it, then I'll ask you if you read the right story. It's been a long time since I wrote a fic with "straight" sex (quotations because Korra is a girl with a penis) so I kinda need to get back into the swing of things. I'll get better.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Secrets

**So you all enjoyed the smut. Seriously, are you guys** ** _sure_** **you read the right story? Just kidding! It makes me really happy that you guys liked it, really boosts my confidence in my writing :) So, here's another chapter for you all!**

 **...**

Asami couldn't tell if it was her sickness, her nerves, or the nonexistent stares of the other students that was making her uncomfortable. She knew (maybe) that they weren't really watching her, but her paranoia said otherwise. It was like she could see them from the corner or her eye, hear them whispering when it was quiet enough.

And it only got worse when Opal finally found her.

The tiny omega skipped up to Asami with a wide grin on her face until she was a few feet away. She stopped short and her smile faded. Asami tried her best to act casual.

"Hey, Ope." she said.

"Why do you smell like Korra?" Opal asked, getting right to the point.

"I'm wearing her jacket." Asami said.

Opal rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I can see that. _Why_ are you wearing her jacket?"

"She gave it to me." Asami said. "As a form of protection."

"There's more to it than just that." Opal narrowed her eyes and grabbed Asami by her wrist, dragging her off.

"Opal-" Asami began.

"Shh!" Opal interrupted.

Opal tugged Asami along to the nearest girl's bathroom and pulled her in. She locked the door behind them and faced Asami, crossing her arms.

"Talk." she said.

"There's nothing to talk about." Asami lied. "Now let me out."

"Not until you tell the truth." Opal said.

"You're being ridiculous."

"And you're lying."

Asami groaned and rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this." She started for the door, shoving by Opal and reaching for the knob. Opal took her by her shoulder and moved the collar, revealing the mark. Asami bit her lip and looked to the ceiling.

"Nothing to talk about?" Opal said with a raised eyebrow.

"Opal-"

"When?"

"What?"

"When did you and Korra do it?" Opal asked.

Asami's eyes casted to the tiled floor. "Yesterday."

"What the actual _fuck_ , Asami?!" Opal exclaimed. "I thought you said-"

"I know what I said!" Asami snapped as she turned around. Her eyes stung. "We tried! We really tried!"

"Well you didn't try hard enough!" Opal said.

"Why are you even upset?! You're the one that said it was going to happen!" Asami said. "You're the one that kept saying to pick someone! And you and Bolin-"

"I didn't tell you to fuck them, I was joking! And Bolin and I don't have an industry to run!" Opal argued.

"There's still his Probending career!"

" _We_ use protection!"

Asami started to say something else, but her mouth immediately shut and her hand turned into a fist. This stinging in her eyes poured over her cheeks and she choked on a sob. Opal's anger dissipated and she pulled Asami to her, hugging her tight.

"I've never been so scared, Opal." Asami admitted, huffing out a shaky breath. "I... I don't know what to do."

"What did Korra say?" Opal said, rubbing soothing circles around Asami's back.

"She said we'll be fine." Asami said. "She said if I'm not...not pregnant, we can start over the right way."

"And if you are?"

"We'll get through it together."

"Well at least you don't have to worry about the sire of your child running out on you." Opal said.

Asami sniffed and stepped back from Opal, wiping her eye with the heel of her hand. "I guess... But still. Everyone will stare and talk about me behind my back. They might even say it to my face."

"Korra wouldn't let them do that." Opal reassured her. "They'll stop the second she gets to them."

Asami imagined Korra staring down the gossipers, growling, and cracked a smile. "Yeah. You're right."

"Don't forget," Opal added. She looped her arm around Asami's. "you still have me, Bo, and Mako. We're here for you."

"Thank you." Asami said. "That means a lot."

Opal grinned and unlocked the bathroom door. "Come on, we should get to class."

 _ **~Later~**_

Korra stood outside of the cafeteria, her hands shoved in her pockets and her foot tapping rapidly. She was biting her lip as she glanced up both hallways in search of Asami.

 _Okay, Korra. You can do this._ she encouraged herself. _You can tell her, for the sake of your possible family. She needs to know what she's gonna end up in, what you've gotten her into._

While it was crucial to her safety that no one knew she was the Avatar, how do you keep that kind of secret from your mate? She didn't want to do that. And, even if it turned out that Asami wasn't pregnant, she'd still like her to know.

How did it come to this in six days?

She smelled her before she saw her and she looked up, seeing Asami come down the hallway accompanied by Opal. She was too engaged in their conversion to notice Korra until she was in front of her. Their talking ceased and Asami and Opal looked at her.

"Hey, Asami." Korra said. "Remember I said I wanted to talk to you?"

"Oh, yeah." Asami said. She looked at Opal. "Do you mind saving my seat at the table?"

"Sure, no problem." Opal said. As she walked by Korra she said jokingly, "Keep it in your pants this time."

Korra blushed darkly and watched Opal walk through the cafeteria's double doors before turning back to Asami. "How does she-"

"She was wondering why I had your jacket and found the, uh, mark." She whispered the last part, blushing a bit.

"Oh, well, um," Korra stuttered. "C-come with me."

She took Asami by her hand and led her away from the cafeteria and down the hallway, around the corner to the nearest stairwell. There were still a few students coming down the stairs, and they waited patiently for them to leave, with Korra looking around the corner to make sure they were out of ear shot.

"Everything alright?" Asami asked when Korra turned to her.

"N-not... I don't know yet..." Korra said. She fiddled with her hands. "I... just need to tell you something. It isn't really easy to say..."

Asami frowned and the curious gaze in her eyes shifted to suspicious betrayal. "What is it?"

"I think..." Korra paused to start again. "You have the right to know that... You and our, um, possible kid, that I-"

She stopped abruptly when Asami took her hand and they locked eyes, Asami giving her a smile. "I won't laugh, if that's what you're worried about."

Korra chuckled nervously. "No, that's not it. It's just... I'm not really supposed to tell anyone this, but...if-if we're gonna be together..."

"Go ahead." Asami said. She gave Korra's hand a squeeze.

Korra nodded and took a deep breath. "Asami, I'm the-"

"Korra!"

 _Fucking hell._ Korra thought.

Kuvira came bounding down the steps, propelling herself over the railing and landing in front of the couple with a grin on her face. "I've been looking everywhere for you, dude."

"I've been here." Korra said between her teeth.

"Hey, Asami." Kuvira said, purposely ignoring Korra's aggravation.

"Hi, Kuvira." Asami said. She gave a tight smile.

"Do you... mind if I borrow Korra from you?" Kuvira said.

"Well, she was just about to-" Asami began.

"Great, thanks." Kuvira said. She grabbed Korra by her forearm and took her away. "See you at lunch!"

When they were a fair distance away, Kuvira dropped Korra's arm and faced her. Korra growled

"Kuvira, what are you- Ow!" Korra's sentence was interrupted by a harsh slap to the head.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?!" Kuvira hissed angrily.

"I _was_ talking to Asami!" Korra said.

"You were about to tell her you are the" Kuvira made a gesture to Korra. "y'know!"

"Yeah, so?" Korra said.

"So?!" Kuvira echoed. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?! Tenzin told you not to tell anyone!"

"You don't understand, Kuv." Korra said. "Asami needs to know."

"Just because you fucked her?" Kuvira said.

Korra frowned. "How did you know that?"

"Her scent was all over you when you came home." Kuvira said. "I had to cover for your ass by saying she was your wrestling partner after school."

"Whatever." Korra said. "If Asami's pregnant, then I need to tell her."

The two alphas stood there, staring each other down. When Kuvira realized that Korra wasn't going to back down, she huffed and looked away.

"This whole thing is gonna go up in flames right in front of your face." she said.

"Good thing I know how to heal." Korra said and stalked away.

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Asami took her seat next to Opal and sighed.

"Where are the boys?" she asked, noticing the absence of the two brothers.

"They'll be here, probably got held up by the gym teacher." Opal said. "What happened with Korra?"

"Nothing. We were interrupted." Asami said. When Opal raised an eyebrow, she rolled her eyes. "Not like that. She was trying to tell me something and Kuvira showed up."

Opal scoffed. "Talk about perfect timing."

"I know, right?" Asami said.

"Any idea of what she wants to tell you?" Opal said.

"Who knows?" Asami said with a shrug.

 _ **~Even later~**_

Asami was in the bathroom of her house, leaning against the sink, her hand over her mouth as she stared at the stick in her hand. In a few seconds, she would know. Her heart raced in her chest and there were flurries of butterflies in her stomach.

 _It's okay._

 _No, it's not._

What if she was? What would she tell her mom then? She could only hide it for so long. Her hand drifted to the bruise on her neck and she bit her lip. She couldn't help the image of a little version of them dance around her thoughts and behind her eyelids. A little boy with Korra's skin tone and Asami's green eyes. Korra's smile and Asami's hair color...

 _Stop it. You're not ready for this._

But she couldn't help it. Then again, could anyone? Even if they didn't want to have kids, it was near impossible not to imagine what they would look like.

But they were gonna start over. They were going to get a fair second shot. And, when they were ready, their little boy would come to life.

 _When we're ready._

The stick in her hand beeped and she opened her eyes.

 _ **...**_

 **Go ahead, say you hate me. I still love you! I tried my best to stretch this chapter out to over 2,000 words but I just couldn't do it. So I'll make up for it with a cliffhanger!**

 **AND! If you missed my previous author's note rant, I encourage you to look up Ariana Grande's song 'Too Close' and share in my frustration about how I didn't remember the song sooner and how perfect it is for this story.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Invitation

**Yep, knew you guys would be upset. But that's what makes me feel better about my writing! But it's sad to say that you hate me now and will continue to hate me for a couple more chapters *evil laugh***

 **And thank you all for your amazing ideas! I really wish I could do all of them. However, Nesker (Guest) caught my eye and I'll be crediting him for this filler chapter plot. You're awesome, dude!**

 **...**

 _ **~the next day~**_

Korra got up on her own for once, just a few minutes before her alarm. It was unusual for her, and it definitely scared the hell out of Kuvira when she found Korra in the kitchen eating twenty minutes ahead of schedule.

"When did you get down here?" Kuvira asked as she walked by Korra to the fridge.

"Few minutes ago? I don't know." Korra said.

"Well what are you doing up so early?" Kuvira said.

"I just... I don't know. I woke up before my alarm so I came down." Korra said.

Kuvira grabbed the jug of milk from the fridge and a box of cereal from the cabinet. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I know that Asami took the pregnancy test last night." Korra admitted finally.

"How?" Kuvira said.

"She told me she was going to." Korra said. "But I haven't heard from her since."

"Maybe she chickened out last second."

Korra shook her head. "I doubt it. I think she'd want to know as soon as possible."

"Okay, so maybe she's waiting for the right moment to tell you." Kuvira said as she sat down with her cereal. "But I think I know what you need."

"And what is that?" Korra asked.

"A few of our friends are throwing a party tonight." Kuvira said. "You remember Wu, right?"

Korra groaned and rolled her eyes. How could she forget his annoying ass? "What of him?"

"The party is at his place and you know his house is fucking huge. We go, you have a good time and get your mind off of everything." Kuvira said.

"You mean go and end up punching the fuck out of Wu because he tried something." Korra said. "When will he realize I'm not interested?"

"I, like everyone at the party, enjoy a good fight." Kuvira said.

"I don't think I should go." Korra said. "Not until I know what's going on with Asami."

Kuvira rolled her eyes. "Then just invite her to come with you. Who knows, maybe she'll get the courage to tell you then."

"I guess." Korra said.

"Also invite Bolin, Mako and Opal." Kuvira said. "So that there will be more people that she knows."

"Okay." Korra said.

Later, after finishing breakfast, showering and getting dressed, Korra and Kuvira headed outside to the ferry which they took to shore and get to Kuvira's car. Korra almost had her hand on the handle when she stopped. She looked up at Kuvira, who was already in the driver seat.

"You know what, I'll meet you at the school." she said, stepping back from the car.

"What, where are you going?" Kuvira asked.

"I just gotta pick something up. I'm gonna take Naga." Korra said as she ran back to the docks and bent a sheet of ice out of the water and jumped onto it, heading back to the island.

 _ **~At school~**_

"So!" Opal squealed, hanging off Asami's shoulder the second she got to school.

"So what?" Asami asked, gently shrugging the girl off.

"What's the verdict?!" Opal said. It was surprising how she wasn't jumping around the foyer of the school. "Tell me, am I gonna be an aunt?!"

Asami smiled slowly and shook her head. "No, Ope. I'm not pregnant."

"That's great, too!" Opal said. She took Asami by the hands. "Have you told Korra yet?"

"Not yet. I was supposed to tell her last night, but..." Asami trailed off.

"But?" Opal said, her grin giving away to a frown.

"I don't know, something told me to wait." Asami said.

"Wait? Why do you want to wait?" Opal said. "You should tell her now so you guys can start for real this time!"

"I will tell her. When I think it's time." Asami said.

Opal gave an over exaggerated groan. "'Sami!"

"Trust me, Opal." Asami said.

"Fine, whatever." Opal said. "I just think you're procrastinating on purpose."

"I never procrastinate." Asami said.

"You're putting off telling Korra." Opal said. "That's procrastinating."

"You know what, let's just get to class." Asami said, grabbing her friend by the hand and leading her away.

 _ **~Later~**_

Asami left her third period and headed to her locker to get her chemistry book. The second she reached it, she felt something was off. She didn't know why until she put in the combination and opened it. Sitting on top of her chemistry book was a stuffed white polar bear dog with a blue ribbon tied around it's neck. Asami's heart skipped when she picked it up and she immediately picked up Korra's scent coming from the plush animal.

 _How did she..._ she thought, hugging it to her chest. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips.

"Hey, Asami."

Asami looked up, spotting Bolin and Opal heading her way.

"Ooh, what's that?" Opal said, pointing at the polar bear dog in Asami's arms.

"It's from Korra." Asami said.

"How did she get your locker combination?" Bolin asked.

Asami shrugged. "I don't know, but... I really don't care." She grinned. "I can't wait to tell her I love it."

"While you're at it, you can tell her that you're not pregnant." Opal said.

"Wait, wait." Bolin said, holding up his hands. "Why would Asami be pregnant?"

"Her and Korra had sex a couple days ago." Opal said bluntly, making Asami blush.

"Opal, seriously." Asami said. "Lower your voice."

"So, you mean to tell me that you" Bolin pointed at Asami "and the new girl..." He trailed off.

"Yeah." Asami admitted quietly.

Bolin took a few seconds to process this, blinking with his arms still suspended in the air. Asami and Opal glanced at each other just before he started laughing.

"What?" Asami said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just didn't think you had it in you." Bolin said. "I mean, we both saw the way she was staring at you on the first day, and Opal told me about you getting her number."

Asami rolled her eyes as she took her chemistry book and shut her locker. "How did I end up with you guys as friends?"

 _ **~Lunch~**_

The friends stood in the lunch line, Mako and Bolin discussing their next match and Opal was going on about some test that was going down in her algebra class on Friday. Asami was only half listening, staring at the stuffed toy in her arms. She hadn't put it down since she found it, finding too much comfort in it like she did with Korra's jacket (which she was still wearing, by the way).

Yet, the polar bear dog only reminded Asami that she hadn't seen Korra around all day. She had to of been there, otherwise how else would the stuffed animal (which she'd named Hiro) of gotten into her locker? Unless she's given it to Kuvira to bring, but then she'd smell her on it.

Asami moved forward to get her lunch, her friends following suit as they all went to sit at their usual table. By the time she sat down, Asami was more confused than hungry. She picked at her food, pouting slightly and letting her mind wander.

What if she had been pregnant? Would Korra be excited despite being frightened out of her mind? She had no doubt that Korra would make a great sire, she could see it. _Sense_ it. There's no way she'd just leave her. She said herself that she liked Asami. But words are only words until they're proven.

 _Then what is Hiro?_ a voice asked her mentally.

"Psst!"

Asami's head picked up slowly and her gaze scanned the surrounding area of students. Was that directed at her?

"Psst, 'Sami!"

Yep, definitely meant for her. It had to be Korra. Her eyes found the cafeteria doors, where she saw the familiar face of the waterbender looking in. She gestured to Asami. "Come here."

Asami raised an eyebrow and slowly stood up from the table. "Um, I'll be right back." she said, walking towards the doors. Her heart pounded in her ears with each step closer she got, and she was fairly sure that she'd gone deaf by the time she was out in the hallway because she didn't hear Korra when she first spoke.

"H-huh?" she said.

Korra chucked. "I said I see you found your gift."

"Oh, yeah." Asami blushed and her hold on Hiro tightened slightly. "Thank you."

"No problem." Korra said. Her smile was contagious. "But that's not why I called you out here."

"Then what?" Asami said.

"An old friend of mine is throwing a party tonight." Korra said. "And I wanted to invite you to go with me."

"I'm not into that whole party scene." Asami said.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun. You're going with me, and no one will mess with you as long as you stay by my side." Korra said.

"But I won't know anyone there." Asami said.

"That's why I'm also inviting Opal, Mako and Bolin. Kuvira is going, too." Korra said.

Asami bit her lip and looked down at her hands. How long had it been since she went out for a good time?

"I-I guess..." she said finally.

Korra's smile broadened. "I'll pick you up at eight, then." she said. She pulled Asami close and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you last period."

Asami watched, dazed, as Korra disappeared up the hall.

 _ **~That night~**_

It was a few minutes to eight. Asami stared at herself in the mirror, taking in her pink blushed cheeks, purple shadowed cat eye makeup, and red stained lips. Maybe she overdid it with the makeup. Wasn't like she needed it anyway.

 _You're just being self-conscious._ she told herself.

She thought of Korra seeing her all red-nosed and stuffy, her hair disheveled and just an all around mess, and still thinking she was beautiful.

 _That's just one person's opinion._

 _Yeah, the person that you're falling in love with._

Asami let herself change her focus from her face to her clothes. A casual short sleeve black shirt, a fair lengthed red skirt, and a few bracelets on her wrist. And, of course, Korra's jacket.

 _People will stare._

 _Korra won't let them._

She really needed a confidence counselor.

Still, she prayed that her outfit was decent. She'd hate to embarrass herself and Korra. After all, she was going as Korra's...date? Was she allowed to call it that? Maybe that was overstepping the boundaries for now. She didn't know. But the word caused a stab at her heart and a rush down her spine. She opened the bathroom, stepping out and bumping into her mother.

"Oh, sorry, mom." she said, hearing the trembling in her voice.

It didn't go unnoticed by her mother, either. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" Yasuko said. She looked down and took in Asami's appearance. "And where are you going all dressed up?"

"I was invited to a party." Asami replied.

"And by the smell of you, you're going with Korra?" Yasuko's voice was light and teasing. She laughed at her daughter's blush.

"Yes." Asami said. "It's at her friend's house."

"Oh, really? Yasuko said. "And where does this friend live?"

That was actually a very good question. Asami didn't know, she didn't think of that. Luckily, the doorbell ringing saved her from any further interrogation but not from the threat of her heart jumping out of her chest. She straightened out her skirt and took a deep breath, going to the door and opening.

"Good evening, m'lady." Korra said jokingly, bowing and making Asami giggle. She took in Asami's attire and grinned into her green eyes. "And may I say that you are looking positively beautiful tonight."

Asami's cheeks started to burn and her smile turned shy. "Thank you, Korra."

Korra couldn't help but smile wider and she leaned over, spotting Yasuko and providing another polite bow. "Hello, Yasuko."

"Korra." Yasuko said, chucking. "Pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise." Korra replied. She turned her attention back to Asami. "Ready to go?"

Asami nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." she said as she walked outside.

"I'll have her back by eleven." Korra said to Asami's mother before closing the door and catching up to Asami.

Asami saw Naga and raised an eyebrow, looking at Korra. "Where are the others?"

"I sent Kuvira to pick them up, figured I'd come get you myself." Korra said. She walked over to Naga and hoisted herself up into the saddle. In the remaining daylight, Asami could see that she was blushing a bit. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not." Asami said with no hesitation.

Korra smiled and held her hand out. Asami slid her hand into Korra's, dismissing the shudders that possessed her body for a few seconds, and let her help her up. She threw her leg over and instinctively wrapped her arms around Korra's waist.

"Hold on tight." Korra said.

And they were off.

 **...**

 **FINALLY! The chapter is finished! It's funny, because a few of the ideas I received (both here and on AO3) were suggestions that were already going to happen. Won't tell which ones, though!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Damaged

**Apologizing ahead of time for what happens** **in this chapter. And as I've forgotten to mention, Asami IS STILL IN HEAT! With all the storyline going on and her having Korra's jacket on, there hasn't been much space to put it in.**

 **WARNING: Chapter contains sensitive/attempted (or successful, I'm not really sure as I'm writing this but you'll find out in the end) sexual content.**

 **...**

Korra brought Naga to a halt in front of a beautiful mansion and hopped down to the sidewalk, taking Asami's hand to help her off. She glanced up and down the street, smiling and pointing at a black car nearby.

"There's Kuvira's car, they're here already." she said. She looked at Asami. "You nervous?"

Asami nodded. "Y-yeah, kinda. Like I said, I don't go to many parties."

"You've got nothing to worry about." Korra reassured her and took her hand. She brushed her thumb over the back of it. "Remember, you're with me and your friends are here too."

 _You're with me._ Asami's thoughts echoed and she smiled.

 **...**

Asami became quite accustomed to the party rather quickly. It was almost like the other parties she'd been to, despite the fact that they weren't a stranger's party and rather just small get together's with her closest friends.

The music that was playing was Good For You by Selena Gomez, having just changed over from Here's To Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne. Asami stood quietly by the stereo, not minding the music blasting deafly in her ears. She was used to it after all. She had a cup in her hand (which she was sure had some kind of alcohol in it) but it was still pretty full, seeing that her attention was directed somewhere else.

About halfway across the room, almost completely blurred in with the rest of the crowd was Korra. She was dancing with Kuvira and a couple other girls. Asami was feeling something, which didn't make sense since _she_ was the one that encouraged Korra to have a good time and enjoy herself after she insisted she stay with her. Korra reluctantly did so, but only if Asami stayed in her sights.

Now, rethinking it, she wished she'd taken Korra's offer.

"You okay?"

Asami nearly jumped out of her skin, turning to meet where the voice was coming from. Opal stood behind her, concern evident in her features..

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Asami said, facing away from the shorter girl. Her eyes found Korra again and she grimaced slightly.

Opal managed to find Asami's point of interest and a knowing smirk crossed her face. "Oh, I see what's going on here."

"What?" Asami said, aware of where Opal was going.

"You're jellin'." Opal said.

"Come again?" Asami hated when Opal just threw words left and right.

"Green eyed." Opal said with a nudge.

"I've always had green eyes." Asami said.

Opal rolled her eyes. "Jealous! You're jealous!"

Asami scoffed, which was followed by a low laugh. "I am not jealous."

"So you're _not_ trying to send fire from your eyes at those girls that Korra is dancing with? Or maybe you're thinking about telling her you're not pregnant."

"Shouldn't you be dancing with Bolin?"

"He's at the snack table, you know how much he can eat." Opal laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if this Wu kid has to make a last minute run for more snacks."

Asami nodded absently, still watching the two girls dancing with her "mate". They were no taller than Korra herself, but it seemed to Asami that they were getting a little too close and handsy. Asami took a long drink from her cup and her teeth clenched at the slick taste of alcohol slithering down her throat. Maybe if she got drunk enough, she could incinerate those girls with her eyes.

"Look, Asami, why don't you just go up to her?" Opal said with a roll of her eyes.

 _Good question._ Asami thought.

As if picking up her thoughts, Korra happened to look up and lock gazes with Asami. Her smile faltered and she murmured something to the girls surrounding her before easing her way through the sea of people to get to Asami.

"Hey." she said, her grin expanding again.

"Hi." Asami answered, returning the smile. She barely heard Opal's lame excuse to get away from them. Something about going to save Mako before he embarrassed himself in front of these girls.

"Are you alright?" Korra asked. Her eyebrows furrowed together.

Asami nodded. "Yeah." The lie hurt as it slipped through her teeth.

"Then why aren't you dancing?" Korra said.

"I don't really know how to." Asami confessed. She took another drink from her cup.

Korra's face fell in disbelief. "You're kidding me." When Asami shrugged, Korra rolled her eyes and took her hand, leading her away from the stereo. Asami barely had time to put her cup down.

Korra brought her to the center of the dance floor and smiled at her, her teeth glowing against the lights. She started dancing and gestured for Asami to do the same. Asami shook her head and raised her hand dismissively, amused by Korra's attempts.

"C'mon, it's easy! Korra said.

"I don't dance." Asami told her.

"You mean _didn't_ dance." Korra said, her grin becoming mischievous.

She took Asami's hands and began moving her arms back and forth. Asami blushed deeply, a nervous giggle escaping her as she went along with Korra's game. Her feet started slow in pace, gradually escalating until she met Korra's beat. Her nervous giggles shifted into full blown laughter when Korra spun her around and pulled her close. The waterbender's teasing and excited smirk ignited a fire beneath Asami's waist and reminded her that she was in heat.

What she wouldn't give to get Korra away from the party in that moment.

The moment was ruined, though, by the music being turned down and the sound of feedback coming from a microphone. Korra and Asami winced and a single spotlight fell on a boy standing at the front of the crowd.

"Wu just loves being the center of attention." Korra muttered under her breath.

"Is everyone having a good time?!" Wu said into the microphone. His question was met with cheers and he grinned. "It makes me happy that you all could make it to my early birthday celebration, especially my two friends that left us this school year Korra and Kuvira." Eyes turned and searched for the girls, clapping and whistling. Asami saw how some looked at her and suddenly felt heavy under their gazes, hyper aware of Korra's arm around her waist protectively. Korra simply smiled and nodded an everyone looking at her. Wu continued on. "And I wanted to let you guys know that the cakes will be out very soon. Now, let's get back to partying!"

Everyone cheered again and the music was amped up once more. The attention on Korra and Asami was drawn away and Asami eased out of Korra's hold.

"What's the matter?" Korra asked.

"I just...feel a little nauseous. I think I drank too much." Asami said. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Let me come with you." Korra said and took a step forward.

"No, that's alright. I have your jacket, I'll be fine." Asami said.

She saw Korra's jaw clench and relax and her nostrils flared, as if to check. "Just be careful. The bathroom is down that hallway at the very end on the left."

Asami nodded and slipped through and between people dancing until she was clear of everyone and headed down the hallway to the bathroom, which was bigger than even her bathroom at home. She shut the door behind her and turned on the faucet, splashing water onto her face. The tingling going on between her legs made her bite her lip and she whined softly.

Would Korra argue if Asami told her she had protection this time?

She sighed and splashed more water on her face. She then took the hand towel hanging on the rack by the sink and proceeded to dry her face. It was then she heard the bathroom door open and close. She smiled a bit.

""Korra, I told you-" She froze when she took the towel from her face and saw that it wasn't Korra who'd entered, but two males.

 _Alpha_ males to be exact.

Asami dropped the towel and took a step back, her heart r racing.

"I was right." the male in front said, grinning wickedly. "You are in heat."

"I-I think you must be mistaken- Asami began, only to be cut off by a cold laugh.

"Don't try to pull that crap with me." he said. "I picked you up the second you walked by me." He moved aside his single curved bang and icy blue eyes pierced Asami's being. "And you smell..." He took a deep breath. "delicious."

"Tahno, we should let her go." the boy behind him said. "There's something off about her scent."

"Ah, but it's rude to let an omega suffer alone Jet." Tahno said. He advanced on Asami quickly, Jet following close behind.

Asami gritted her teeth and raised her fist, aiming for Tahno's face. Be dodged it easily and caught her by her wrist. He grinned when he managed to grab her other wrist and pin them to the wall. Asami swallowed thickly and trembled, wishing for the tears in her eyes to disappear.

Tahno locked both her hands in one of his and his free hand skimmed down her figure to her skirt, sliding along her leg.

 ** _~Meanwhile~_**

Korra watched the hallway where Asami had gone, having her vision obscured a few times by the occasional person walking or dancing by. Her body was rigid and her nose was flared, her jaw set.

 _What if she really is sick?_ Korra thought. _Morning sickness? No, it's not morning and she's not pregnant enough for that. If she's pregnant at all. Maybe she just slipped by me and got lost looking for me._

Korra looked around, taking in every face she could see and her concern only rose when none of them were Asami. She did, however, see Mako and forced her way through to him, grabbing him by his forearm when she reached him.

"Hey, Mako, have you seen Asami?" she asked.

He thought for a minute and shrugged. "No, not in a few minutes. Think she got lost in this crowd?"

"I'm hoping that." Korra said.

Korra maneuvered her way through the partygoers, her eyes scanning every face as she went and her stomach twisting when none of them were Asami. She changed directions and headed for the hallway. Just as she reached the edge of the crowd, Wu stepped in front of her.

"Hello, fair maiden." he said, grinning. "Are you enjoying yourself."

Korra placed a hand on his chest and shoved him aside. "Not now, Wu."

"Are you not enjoying yourself, then?" Wu said.

Korra gritted her teeth, hating the hurt tone in his voice. "I'm looking for someone. The girl I was with, did you see her?"

"Oh, yeah! Real looker if you ask me." Wu said.

 _Dismissing that._ Korra thought, her eyebrow twitching giving away her annoyance. "Did you see her recently?"

"She went to the bathroom, right?" Wu said. "I thought she'd come out, two guys just went down there."

"What?!" Korra yelled, calling attention to herself.

She shoved people aside, doing everything she could to keep the white haze from taking over her sight.

 **...**

Asami was biting her lip harshly to keep in her moans. The omega in her was pleading for it, but her mind was just screaming nowhile her eyes filled. Tahno had his hand in her panties while Jet had her shirt pushed up and was fondling her breasts. Her ears were roaring with her blood rushing through her body and she felt as if she were burning. Tahno curved his fingers and she jerked forward, letting out a gasp. Curse her physiology.

Tahno's other hand drifted down to the collar of her shirt and he moved it aside, revealing the yellowing mating mark left by Korra. His eyes found it and he ceased his ministrations the same time the bathroom door burst open.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" Korra snarled.

Tahno and Jet turned on their heels immediately and Asami crumpled to the floor, small whimpers sounding from her throat. Korra growled.

"You have three seconds to run." she threatened. "One."

"And what if we don't?" Tahno said smugly.

"Two." It sounded as if multiple voices assisted Korra's, causing it to reverberate off the walls. Her eyes flashed briefly. Asami looked up through her hair.

"Tahno-" Jet began.

"Three!"

Korra ran forward and her hand shot out, grabbing Tahno by his neck before he could move out of the way. Jet, panicking, started for her with his fist raised. Korra met his force, grabbing his fist and throwing him back into the shower. She slammed Tahno into the wall next, fighting the urge to set him on fire as she tightened her fingers around his throat before letting him go and watching him struggle to catch his breath. She turned to Asami, her anger melting away at the sight of the taller girl sitting on the floor.

"Asami." she said, kneeling beside her and wrapping her arms around her. She saw the tears building in the dulled emeralds and her heart clenched. "Come on." She said softly, helping her to her feet. She straightened her clothes. "I'm taking you home."

Asami nodded and allowed Korra to lead her to the door, not questioning when Korra stops to tear off a strip of Tahno's clothing and shoving it in her pocket. Korra keeps her hold on Asami tight as they weave through the people right up to Kuvira. Korra taps her on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Asami's not feeling well, I'm taking her home." she said.

"Oh, do you want me to round up the others then?" Kuvira asked.

"No, let them stay if they want to have fun." Korra said with a shake of her head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, Korra brought Asami outside to Naga, helping her on before getting on herself. Asami placed her arms loosely around the Avatar, and laid her head on her shoulder as Korra retreated from the party.

 **...**

They arrived at Asami's home and Korra motioned for Asami to get off. Asami did so, looking up Korra expectantly.

"Stay here." Korra said.

"Huh?" Asami said hoarsely.

"I said stay here." Korra said. She took the scrap of clothing from her pocket.

"Where are you going?" Asami asked. She tried to strengthen her voice.

"To go find those two." Korra said. "I know they've taken off by now and I'm not letting them get away so easily. Not after..." She growled and looked down. "I'll be back."

"Korra, wait!" Asami said. But Korra had already wheeled Naga into a U-turn and was heading up the street.

 **...**

It had been an hour since Korra left, and Asami was beginning to fear the worst. Her heart and mind were racing and her thoughts were filled with images she really didn't want to see. She fidgeted on her couch, staring at the door.

 _What if she's hurt, or dead? What if she's all alone and-_

Her thoughts were broken by a knock on her front door. Asami flew from the couch to the door, yanking it open forcefully.

"Oh, my GOD! Korra!" she exclaimed.

Korra was leaning against the wall, her hair disheveled and nose bleeding. Her left eye was darkening in color and swelling. Blood trickled down her bottom lip and from the long cut on the side of her face. Her right eye dazedly looked up at Asami and she forced a small smile.

"Told you I'd be back." was all she could say before she collapsed in Asami's arms.

 **...**

 ***shields self* DON'T HURT ME! I already apologized for what was going to go down. And I know you guys probably hate me for letting Korra get beat up and everything, but trust me! It will all be explained. The next chapter will be way more relaxed and full of Korrasami!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Honesty

**Okay, I was quite surprised to see how more of you guys (counting reviews both here and on AO3) were more concerned for Korra than Asami xD Which is understandable, since Korra stopped them and got beat the hell up. However, one reviewer (Guest) said that they were more concerned about the sexual abuse and how it happened and Asami enjoying it, that it was gross. I'd like to address this for a brief minute.**

 **How many of you understand rape? How many of you understand that, when it happens, our bodies do what they are supposed to do and created to do? THAT DOES NOT MEAN WE ENJOY IT! Asami couldn't help it, her body was reacting the only way it knew how. She still didn't want it. And it's ignorant people like that that piss me off. Why not educate yourself before you talk about such a sensitive topic?**

 **Now that that's out of the way, on with the chapter!**

 **...**

Korra's eyes wavered and she stirred slowly, groaning quietly. She could feel excruciating pain at every end of her nerves. Her head throbbed and she muttered a curse. Her eyes opened to slits, wide enough for her to take in her surroundings. She didn't have enough time to register them, as a familiar scent flowed into her nose.

 _Asami._

The rthought of her caused a surge of adrenaline and Korra jerked into a sitting position, only to cry out in pain and fall back onto the pillows beneath her. She hissed through her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut. Her breath shortened to weakened pants.

"Korra!"

She opened her eyes soon enough to see Asami rushing into the room, ice pack in hands. She took a hurried seat beside the vulnerable brunette and pressed the ice pack to her cheek gingerly. "Korra, are you alright?" she said. "Say something..."

Korra's lips moved with great effort, and it surprised her how hoarse her speech had become. "Asami..."

Asami let out a choked laugh and wiped her eye will the heel of her hand. "Thank Raava, I thought you were comatose."

"You... You're not in heat anymore." Korra said, taking in Asami's changed scent.

Asami shook her head. "It ended this morning, around seven."

"Seven?" Korra looked to the side at the sunlight streaming in between the curtains as they ruffled in the wind coming through the open window. "How long was I out?"

"All night and almost all morning." Asami answered. "It's just getting to noon, now. I took care of your injuries while you rested." She readjusted the ice pack and Korra sighed and coolness seeping into her skin. "They were pretty serious. The cut on your cheek was the worse and it took a few hours for your eye to swell down." With tentative fingers, she lightly touched the aching skin around Korra's eye. "I also had to bandage your shoulder, you had a few good scrapes. I was really scared."

"Did I look that bad?" Korra asked, attempting a joke.

Asami nodded. "I didn't know if you were okay. If you were hurt and alone, or..." She swallowed the rest of her sentence and finally met Korra's eyes.

"Thanks to you, I'm here now." Korra said, trying to smile.

Asami blushed and almost gave in to a smile, but it fell back into a frown. "What happened after you left?"

"I caught them running down an ally." Korra said. "Once I got back to the mansion, I let Naga sniff the clothing and track them down. One of them must've called for help because a bunch of them came out of nowhere." She sucked in a breath at a sudden pinch in her ribcage. "They jumped me, but I managed to beat them down."

Asami listened, nodding once when she finished telling her story. Korra shifted a bit and pain exploded in her, causing her to cry out. Asami stroked her arm soothingly. "Don't move too much."

Korra nodded and let her tense body relax into Asami's touch. A slow breath slipped past her lips and a metallic taste spread over her taste buds. Asami pulled a tissue from her pocket and held it to the split in Korra's lower lip. "That's been happening on and off."

Despite the energy it took to think, and Korra barely had any to spare, she couldn't stop her mind from recollecting the broken fragments of the events the night before and fitting all the pieces back together. Asami... in the bathroom with... Her hands turned into fists. Asami, thinking it had to do with the pain, overlapped Korra's hand with her own.

"Korra, where does it hurt?" she said. "Tell me."

Korra shook her head. The only place that really hurt then was her heart. The thought of how she could've prevented it, how she _knew_ she shouldn't of let her go alone, roamed wild and aimlessly in her mind. It was the worse kind of pain being inflicted on her.

With low, strained words, she said, "Asami, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Asami questioned, genuinely confused.

"For not being more careful with you." Korra said. "I knew I shouldn't of let you go alone, I should've pressed for you to let me go with you-"

"Korra, I'm alright." Asami said. She caressed the uninjured side of Korra's face. "They didn't hurt me."

"But they touched you." Korra growled. She tensed again, barely wincing at the pinch resonating through her muscles. "They touched you and traumatized you."

"Still, you showed up when I needed you." Asami said. "Raava knows what would have happened if you didn't show up when you did."

"Tell the truth, Asami." Korra said softly, pleadingly. "Are you okay? Don't lie to me."

"I promise, I'm fine." Asami said. She said it with such sincerity that Korra had to search her eyes to make sure she was being honest. Blue eyes met green ones as she searched for anything that said otherwise, but all she found was her reflection.

She looked away at the floor, biting her lip. "Korra, I want you to tell me something."

"What is it?" Korra said.

There was a beat of silence before Asami looked at her again. Her gaze was demanding and concerned at the same time. "Are you the Avatar?" Korra's eyes widened and her mouth opened like she was going to say something, but it snapped shut again so Asami continued. "I heard the voices and saw your eyes."

"I was going to tell you, I swear, but Kuvira-" Korra began, but Asami stopped her.

"It's okay, I understand." Asami said. "You did say you weren't supposed to tell anyone, and I'm guessing you didn't use your bending against them."

Korra chuckled. "Trust me, they look worse than I do. I don't need bending to kick people's ass all the time." There was a pause, the silence weighing on them for a few minutes.

"I want you to tell me everything." Asami said finally. "Everything you were thinking from when you found me to when you showed up on my doorstep."

"I was thinking about how I'd lose you. Not physically, but mentally. Spiritually." Korra said. "I was thinking about how I'd make them pay for doing that to you. Make them pay for treating you like an object. I was thinking about how I'd beat the living hell out of them until I felt their debt had been paid."

"Why?" Asami said.

"Because... Because of all the girls and guys I've seen, I've smelled, I've loved..." Korra took a breath and forced herself up into a sitting position. "None of them have ever had your spirit, your drive, your personality. None of them had the ability to break me down no matter how hard I tried to stay upright." She blushed a bit. "They never affected me the way you do."

"So..." Asami started. Her sentence withered away at her realization of how close their lips were, their bodies. "I affect you?"

Korra's reply came out breathless. "In the best way possible."

Their lips collided, and the softness of Korra's mouth made Asami fall hard. She closed her eyes, letting herself submerge into the pleasurable sparks rushing through her. Ignoring the soreness and protesting of her body, Korra tugged Asami down atop her, snaking her arm behind her waist and letting her fingers explore the exposed skin under Asami's shirt when it rode up her back. Asami moaned in response, tangling her own fingers in Korra's dark locks. She was careful with her, still fully aware of the unhealed injuries that took refuge on Korra's skin. The ice pack that had long been forgotten fell to the floor, the clattering noise of frozen ice finally awakening them. They pulled away from each other, their chests heaving with lost breath.

Asami bit her lip, gazing at Korra. "Korra, I...I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Korra said.

"I'm not pregnant." Asami said, smiling. Her eyes sparkled.

"That's... That's great!" Korra said, laughing. "We can start over like we wanted to!"

"Do you really love me?" Asami said suddenly.

Korra nodded sincerely. "Do you really love me?"

Asami simply answered with another smothering kiss, gripping the collar of Korra's shirt tightly in her hands. Heated passion grew in the air surrounding them, and they fell into each other, losing themselves in the loving embrace.

 **...**

 **Hey, I told you guys it would be short. This is just the calm before the storm, so prepare yourselves! Wait, you guys thought it was over? Haha, far from it! I have so much in store! Just you wait!**

 **And thank you all for your support. It means so much to me and it really helped me come through sooner. You guys and Demi's _Confident_ music video :D I love you all!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Author's Note: To Be Clear

**Okay, I should probably clarify what has happened in chapters 9 & 10.**

 **I realize that I didn't go into detail and express better what Asami was thinking aan experiencing. No, the rape wasn't necessary, and it wasn't wise of me to use it when I have a mental block on the topic. Not to mention that I don't know who of my readers have triggers and can't handle that kind of thing. I expressed as much as I could without bringing up anything that I, and anyone else, couldn't handle. I still wanted it to happen. It doesn't have to be necessary to be written. That's like asking if this story is necessary (in my opinion), to which I'd also say no. It's just a story that I wanted to share like every writer on this site. We don't _have_ to write, and we're not _forced_ to write. So no, it's not necessary.**

 **I am not labeling Asami as a weak omega, nor am I labeling Korra the hero of the story. We are only halfway through the story, if not a little over. Just because someone is raped, that doesn't make them weak. While I will explore Asami's PTSD, because she's definitely _not_ fine, ****it will not be the main focus of the story. She is strong enough to brush off what happened to her because she was more concerned about Korra. She didn't have time to self-loathe, or wrap herself up in her blanket and cry herself to sleep because her mate needed help. So she pulled herself together long enough to put on a brave face and help Korra with her injuries.**

 **Who is stronger in that situation? It works like depression. Just because they have a smile that doesn't mean they're okay. I know what I'm writing and I know how I'm writing it. There's a reason why, as you guys will see in the remaining chapters.**

 **These are just my views, my explanations, and my reasons. It's not an attack, either, but I decided i needed to clarify those things.**

 **Thank you for reading and (hopefully) understanding.**


	12. Confession

**I am aware of the effects of rape, trust me. I am aware that there will be PTSD. Asami isn't fine, she's more worried about Korra in the moment. She's lying. It'll be explored in this chapter and most likely a few others.**

 **...**

She couldn't tell Korra that she wasn't fine. She couldn't tell Korra that, when she wasn't tending to her injuries, she was in the bathroom glaring at her reflection like it had insulted her. She couldn't tell Korra that, while she was asleep, she'd showered for Raava knew how long until she couldn't bear to stand under the water anymore. Until it felt like she would get third degree burns from the heat of the water.

She couldn't tell Korra that she'd burned the clothes she wore the night before.

And couldn't was turning into _I don't want to._

Asami had sat outside in her driveway, watching the flames possess the clothing and tear at the air as they took away the reminders of what happened. The light of the fire reflected in her eyes as she stared at it, her knees pulled to her chest and her chin resting on them. Watching the smoldering embers land on the asphalt of the drive and dying out upon hitting the cool surface. And when the clothes were reduced to nothing but ashes, she allowed herself to shed the memory long enough to return to Korra and take care of her.

Now, as she laid beside a slumbering Korra, it all came flooding back to her. It bubbled to the surface and Asami bit down on the inside of her cheek.

How did she do it? How did she manage to block what happened long enough to help Korra? Most others wouldn't be able to function, to busy self-loathing and cursing themselves for letting it happen. But this was her mate. How could she focus on herself when her own mate was in trouble?

Her heart clenched in her chest.

She'd spent the last two hours watching Korra sleep. After a heavy make out session (and possibly the renewing of mating marks), Korra had managed to doze off. It took all of Asami's strength to not shove Korra away at the anxiety eating away at her during the kiss. She did was to kiss Korra, she wanted her to replace the horrors of her memories. Maybe it wasn't good to force a recovery, but Asami was finally willing to accept that she wanted Korra.

She heard a low groan come from Korra's chest and the young Avatar stirred, her body tensing for a few brief moments. Asami sat up to allow Korra the room she needed to move. When Korra opened her eyes and saw Asami she grinned, reaching out to run her fingers through her ruffled hair.

"Hey." she said huskily.

Asami forced a smile on her face. "Hey. How do you feel?"

"Better." Korra said. Her stomach growled and she laughed a bit. "And hungry."

"I could make you something to eat." Asami offered. "Mom just went shopping, I'm sure we have something you'll want."

"Any meat?" Korra said. "Don't get me wrong, the Airbender diet is good, but I didn't get this strong just by eating vegetables."

Asami laughed. "Strong people don't get jumped. Especially a strong _Avatar_."

"Hey, they had backup and no one's supposed to know I'm the Avatar!" Korra argued, making Asami laugh again.

"Relax, I'm only teasing." she said. "Think you can get up?"

"Uh, I can try." Korra said. "Help me?"

Asami nodded and stood from the bed, reaching out for Korra's hand. Korra took her hand and gently eased her legs off the bed, sitting up. She clenched her teeth in pain and let out a slow breath. Asami waited patiently, giving a smile of encouragement. She held her ground firmly when Korra stood up slowly. Korra took a step forward and winced, her leg shaking under her painful weight. She stumbled forward and grabbed Asami by her wrist to keep herself up.

Asami's heart immediately started to race and swallowed harshly, trying her best not to yank her hand away when the memories came flooding in. Korra steadied herself and caught sight of the frenzied look in Asami's eyes. Her smile disappeared instantly and she took Asami by her shoulders.

"Asami?" she said. "Asami, are you alright?"

Asami blinked a few times to bring herself back to reality. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just zoned out."

"Were you-" Korra began but Asami knew where she was going and stopped her.

"C'mon, you said you were hungry." she said hurriedly.

She led Korra out of the room slowly, keeping herself sturdy for Korra's support. She bit hard enough on her tongue to draw blood, and the metallic taste was all she focused on as they made their way to the kitchen. She assisted Korra in sitting down at the table and then went to the fridge.

"We have bacon, sausages, eggs," She looked at Korra. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds good." Korra said, and it made Asami smile.

Asami took out the breakfast items and placed them on the counter, going to the cabinet and pulling out two frying pans. She got a spatula from a drawer and placed the pans on the stove.

"How much do you want?" she asked as she bustled around. She reminded Korra of a regular housewife and she smiled to herself.

"That's actually a hard question." Korra said jokingly. "I eat a lot."

"Then I'll start you off with four eggs, and two of each bacon and sausage." Asami said.

"Fair enough." Korra replied. "And scramble the eggs please."

Asami got to work, cracking the eggs into a bowl and adding seasonings and cheese. She whisked them by hand with a fork and poured the mixture into the pan, turning on the fire. The sizzling of the food against the metal was soothing to Asami's ears. She loved to cook, it was a great stress relief for times like now. Her mother told her that on the nights she didn't cook and her father did, he would set Asami to sit on the counter and let her watch him work "his special touch" as he called it. Asami was his experimental taste tester.

Asami allowed herself to get lost in the task before her and reminisce about the stories of her father. It lessened the strain in her chest. Absentmindedly, she began to him one of her old favorite songs as she put on the bacon and sausage. Korra was respectfully silent, grinning at Asami's concentration and beautiful humming. It was when she hit a certain series of tones that she spoke up.

"What song is that?" she asked gently, in case Asami was too far gone to hear her. She secretly didn't want to interrupt her, but her curiosity needed to be satisfied.

"Oh, it's a song from when I was younger." Asami said with a far away smile. She flipped the bacon over. "It's the first song I remember hearing on the radio. Photograph by Ed Sheeran."

"Would you sing it for me?" Korra asked.

Asami chuckled, blushing heavily. "I think I'm a little tone deaf." she admitted. "It's been a while since I sang in front of someone."

"Please? I swear I won't laugh." Korra begged.

Asami looked over her shoulder at Korra's pleading gaze and couldn't help the bright smile that graced her lips. "Alright, one verse and the chorus. That's it."

"I'll take it." Korra said.

Asami looked back to the food, which was almost done, and took a deep breath. She let the tune play in her mind, and started off low and sweet.

 _~Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_

 _But it's the only thing that I know_

 _When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_

 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive...~_

Korra listened in complete and utter awe, her jaw hanging open slightly. Asami once again lost herself in the song as she turned off the burners and grabbed a plate from the cabinet above the sink.

 _~We keep this love in a photograph_

 _We make these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken_

 _Time's forever frozen still...~_

She scraped the eggs from the frying pan onto the plate first, then the bacon and sausage. She went to the fridge and began putting everything back in its place and pulling out a carton of orange juice, her voice strengthening as she started the chorus.

 _~So you can keep me i_ _nside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

 _Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone_

 _Wait for me to come home...~_

She poured the orange juice into a glass and placed the plate and glass in front of Korra, her eyes casted to the floor in embarrassment. Korra laughed softly at her shyness and hooked her finger under Asami's chin, forcing herself to her feet and kissing Asami passionately, slowly. Asami, taken by surprise, caught herself before a scream could escape her and kissed Korra back, enjoying every second of it.

When Korra finally pulled away, she was breathless. She smiled and looked Asami in the eyes. She said, "If you're tone deaf, then my ears are lying to me."

Asami was speechless, her thoughts remaining trained on the kiss. The way it still burned on her lips, the way it managed to reignite the fire that was much too soon extinguished the night before, the way it seemed to find its way to every part of her body that had gone cold.

The way it really felt like love.

Korra, confused about Asami's silence, frowned a bit. "'Sami?"

Asami took Korra urgently by the collar of her tank top, pulling her close and kissing her. Her eyes burned with the tears that were rapidly building and spilling over down her cheeks. Korra placed a hand on Asami's shoulder and lightly pushed her back. Her eyes widened at the sight of Asami crying.

"Asami, what's wrong?" she said with concerned urgency.

"Korra, I..." Asami started, but the rest of the sentence was lost to a choking sob. She tried again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

"Hey, hey, hey." Korra said. "It's alright. What are you talking about?"

"It's my fault..!" Asami cried. "If I had just let you come with me... I lied to you, and I-"

Korra placed a finger to her lips to quiet her down. "Asami, shh. Don't do that to yourself."

"But I-"

"It's not your fault." Korra said. "It's no one's fault but mine. I'm your mate, and I wasn't careful enough with you. I still should've accompanied you, I should've pushed for you to let me go with you. I should've trusted my instincts and I didn't do any of those."

"I still lied to you." Asami said. "I had to... I had to because you were hurt and I couldn't just leave you like that... You were bleeding and unconscious, I didn't want you to die..."

"You need to worry about yourself first. Physical scars will heal and the pain will go away. It's the mental ones that stay with us." Korra said. "Just like you'll never forget what they did to you, I'll never forgive myself for letting it happen."

"It's hard to kiss you." Asami said, and her nails dug into her palms. "It's hard to let you touch me and kiss me when the first thing I do is go back. Tahno's kisses were greedy and disgusting, just like their hands." More tears flowed from the brim of her eyes. The green of them looked like unpolished emeralds. "And when I kissed you, when I let you hold me, I wanted to force myself to forget. I... I wanted to rush the process of recovery so I could stand being with you."

Korra slid her hands over Asami's tenderly and pried her nails away from her palm, intertwining their hands. But not before catching a glimpse of the irritated red arched bruises left behind. "You can't do that. Recovery comes naturally, and you're acting like I'm going to leave you. We have forever to be together, and I'll wait that forever."

"We're not immortals, Korra." Asami said, but didn't resist the laugh that surfaced.

"Stop killing the mood." Korra scolded with a grin. Her grin faded back to a serious expression. "But I'm being honest, Asami. You don't need to force a recovery for me. I'm not going anywhere, I'll help you through this." She reached up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Asami's ear before brushing away a tear. "I love you."

Asami smiled and wiped her other eye with the back of her hand. "I love you, too."

 **...**

 **Yay! I did it! Took so long because was hard to bring up the needed emotions to write this chapter and embody myself in Asami's shoes. That, and to figure out how to get to 2,000 words. But I did it, so yay! I hope you enjoyed, dear reader.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Healing

**So glad you guys liked the last chapter. It made me feel better about the writing.**

 **Also, for the love of Raava, do NOT question the beginning of this chapter because I won't be able to explain it. It made sense in my planning so I went with it.**

 **...**

 _ **~One Month Later~**_

"Okay, are you ready?"

"Korra, I don't think-"

"He said that this was the best way. We can at least try it. Figure out where your triggers remain."

Asami sighed and rolled her eyes, despite that Korra couldn't see it with the blindfold over her eyes.

Korra seemed to under the impression that after every therapy session, they'd return to Asami's house and test what the therapist said. While Asami wasn't so amused or excited the try them, it got Korra to stop worrying about her. Her, her mother, and her friends. She told them, naturally, with Korra's hand intertwined with hers and tears in her eyes. It was Yasuko and Korra's pressuring that made her agree to go to therapy. That "talking to a professional would help".

Asami snorted at that.

Yasuko recommended the therapist she saw after Hiroshi had died, Dr. Tadashi Namako.

 _"He may seem a little eccentric and his ideas will be weird, but he's a good man."_ Yasuko told Asami the first day of her therapy. _"Trust me, I was a little hesitant at first to listen but they do work. I think he's just the man for you to see."_

Asami was reluctant but went anyway because it would make her mother and Korra feel better. Korra accompanied her each session for the past month, her protective alpha instincts kicking in the minute they walked through the door.

Eccentric and weird were just below understatements.

The suggestion of that day's therapy was to test how much progress she's made. To see if her level of tolerance has changed or stayed the same. And who better to do it with than your mate? Ever since Korra had heard of the test forthcoming, she couldn't stop mumbling about it. She was patient with Asami and wanted nothing more than for her to get better, but she could also smell Asami's heat approaching. It was only another week away. There were times where Korra would simply stare at Asami, her nose twitching. Then she'd mutter something about how much closer it was or what she was going to do.

Asami would just listen. What more could she do? She and Korra both knew that she wouldn't want to do anything, better or not. And Korra understood that. But to deny your mate that was like telling a dog they couldn't have a bone.

Whatever that meant.

Korra adjusted the blindfold over Asami's eyes for what seemed like the third time. "Can you see anything?"

"No, Korra." Asami said, growing impatient.

"Okay." Korra said under her breath heavily.

Korra crouched down before Asami and reached up, her fingers slipping through strands of her hair. Asami breathed. Nothing yet. Korra moved down to her face, cupping her cheek lightly. Her fingers skimmed over her skin as she moved to her lips, outlining them lightly. Asami's lips twitched, but still nothing.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked. Asami nodded once.

Korra raised herself to capture Asami in a tentative kiss, slow and chaste. Asami replied by kissing her back with a matching fervor. The only thing was the familiar spark flying down Asami's spine. Normal, nothing to worry about.

Yet.

Korra moved her hand to Asami's shoulder. Asami leaned into her more, but made no sudden jerk backwards or pushed her away. Her heart was pounding hard with anticipation of a flashback, a scream or cry. Anything that would make this home session stop in its tracks.

Korra took her wrist next, loose at first and slowly tightening. The memory started to surface and Asami forced it back. Her breath seized harshly for a moment, but it didn't go unnoticed by Korra. Korra immediately let her go and backed away. She reached around and untied the blindfold, taking it away from Asami's eyes. Asami blinked against the sudden exposure of light, looking at Korra.

"It was just a pause, I'm fine." she said.

Korra shook her head. "No, you're not. You need to make it through smoothly. Anywhere is a bad touch, and any bad touch causes bad reactions such as breathing."

Asami started to argue, but her mouth snapped shut when she gave in to the fact that it was pointless to argue with Korra. She would stand her ground. Those were her instincts, and you don't argue with an instinctive alpha.

Especially when they are the Avatar.

"I'm sorry." Asami said softly, looking down as her hands.

"Don't apologize." Korra said. She hooked her finger under Asami's chin to make her meet her eyes. She smiled warmly. "I'm just glad I can kiss you again." She said before pressing her lips gently to Asami's.

Asami breathed out slowly and kissed her back. When Korra pulled away she stood up and brought Korra back in for a hug, her arms going around her neck tightly.

She said quietly, "I guess we tell Tadashi this was a bust."

"For now." Korra said. "But you'll make it through. I know you will."

The hug lasted only a few seconds longer until Asami's bedroom door opened. Kuvira, Opal, Bolin and Mako shuffled in and Korra and Asami broke apart to look at them.

"How did it go?" Bolin asked.

Asami bit her lip and shook her head. Their friends glanced at each other, their expressions of hope falling. They closed in around Asami and Korra, engaging in a group hug. Asami allowed herself to succumb into the welcoming embrace and rested her forehead on Opal's shoulder. The silence fell heavy over them until Kuvira broke it.

"Hate to ruin the moment, guys," she said, banking away slightly. "but Korra and I need to head back to the temple."

"It's three o'clock already?" Korra said with a frown.

Kuvira nodded. "You know how Tenzin gets when you're late."

The hug dispatched and everyone stood in a messy circle. Korra scratched her head. "Yeah, you're right." She looked at Asami and started to say something else, but Asami's smile stopped her.

"It's alright, I understand." she said. "Go ahead to your _training._ "

"Actually, I was gonna ask if you wanted to come with me." Korra said.

Asami's eyes widened and she looked at Mako, Opal and Bolin. They nodded encouragingly, smiling at her. Asami then looked down.

"Uhm, I'm not really sure if I-" she began.

"Come on, they'll like you. Trust me." Korra said. "And it's not like they're gonna argue with me if they don't."

"She has a point." Kuvira agreed. She nudged Asami with her shoulder and smirked. "Why don't you come with us?"

"You can get your mind off of this." Korra added.

Asami gave a chuckle. "Alright, alright. Let me just fix my makeup and-"

"You look fine, now come on." Korra said, grabbing her by her hand and leading her downstairs. Kuvira followed them out the door and to Naga, who was lazing about outside. She rolled over and jumped to her feet as her owner approached, her tail wagging. Korra climbed up first and reached down to take Asami's hand. "Up you go."

Asami bit the inner corner of her lip as her hand slid into Korra's. Korra pulled her up and she wrapped her arms around the alpha's waist, nuzzling into her neck. Kuvira got on last, holding on to the straps attached to Naga's saddle.

"All set." she said.

Korra nodded and urged Naga forward, wheeling her around and onto the street.

 _ **~time skip~**_

Korra bent the makeshift ice raft up to the dock of Air Temple Island and Naga eased her way off onto steady ground. She shook her paws a bit before continuing on to the temple. Asami could hear the voices of children crescendoing the closer they got. A young girl and boy came running from behind the temple, laughing loudly.

"Korra! Kuvira!" The little boy said, spotting them first. The girl trailing behind him brightened up the second she realized they were there.

Korra laughed as she brought Naga to a halt. She and Kuvira jumped down, Kuvira giving Asami a hand down as the two children attacked Korra with hugs.

"Hey, Ikki, Meelo." Korra said, grinning.

"Where are the others?" Kuvira asked.

"Daddy's off on another meeting and Mommy is in the kitchen with Jinora and Rohan." Meelo said.

"Who's she?" Ikki questioned, looking at Asami. Asami blushed, smiling.

Korra took Asami's hand and brought her towards them. "Guys, this is Asami." she introduced.

"So _you're_ the one they were talking about last week!" Ikki squealed. She hopped up on her toes and pointed at Asami, giggling. This time it was Korra's turn to blush.

"You're pretty, can I have some of your hair?" Meelo said, holding out his hand.

Asami covered her mouth as she laughed. Kuvira stepped around her, kneeling down in front of Meelo. "Okay, that's enough of you." she said. "Go back to playing."

"But-" Ikki started.

"Don't worry, you'll see her again." Korra said, already leading Asami to the temple entrance. She slid the door open and brought Asami in. Kuvira closed it behind them and followed them into the kitchen.

"Hey, Pema." Korra greeted the woman at the sink who was busy scrubbing dishes. Another girl, Asami presumed was Jinora was seated at the table with a book in her hands while a baby boy, Rohan, sat in a high chair. His face was a mess of food. He looked up at Korra and made grabby hands towards her, giggling. Korra stopped to play with his hand, grinning.

"Oh, Korra, you're home." Pema said breathlessly. "Would you mind-" She paused when she turned around and caught sight of Asami. Her expression of focus became one of surprise. "Hello."

Asami bowed respectfully. "Hello. You have a lovely home."

"Oh, why thank you." Pema said, touched by the comment.

"Pema, this is Asami." Korra said.

"Yes, the 'wrestling partner'." Pema said. She dried her hands on a rag.

Asami glanced at Korra and Korra have her an "I'll explain later" look. Pema stuck her hand out to Asami, who took it.

"Seems that you're more than a wrestling partner now." Pema said with a knowing smile. Asami turned three shades of red.

"She's the one I, uhm, saved as well." Korra said, inadvertently talking about the event from the month before. After telling Yasuko and their friends what happened, Korra had to explain her injuries to Tenzin and Pema when she returned to the temple. While they were upset with her, they were happy that they were both alright.

"I see." Pema said with a nod. "Well, Asami, you should know that this is a secure place. You're always welcome here if you need anything."

"Thank you, that means a lot." Asami said, her heart swelling.

"Told you they'd like you." Kuvira said. She sat beside Rohan, playing with him. Rohan was burbling with excitement.

"There's still Tenzin " Korra said.

"You have nothing to worry about." Pema said, returning to the sink. "He'll be just as pleasant as he is around all guests."

"Yeah, just wait until he knows that I told Asami I'm the-" Korra's sentence was cut off by the door opening and closing. A man came into the room, the top of his head red with frustration. The arrow on his head almost appeared purple and his beard was frazzled. He brushed by the trio and up to his wife.

"I swear I don't know what goes through some of their minds." he complained.

"Tenzin, sweetie-" Pema said, trying to get the attention of the angered alpha.

He continued on his rant. "How did I end up working with such..." He paused, huffing angrily. "I wish I knew what my father would do at a time like this."

"Probably apologize to our guest." Pema said easily, nodding to Asami.

"Guest? What guest?" Tenzin said. He looked up at Asami and the red drained from his face. He cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed. "Oh, I, um... I didn't realize that we had a visitor."

"Our visitor's name is Asami." Pema said as she wrung her hands with the same rag from before.

"Asami? As in..?" Tenzin said.

"The very same." Pema said.

"Ah, well." Tenzin cleared his throat again. "It is nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Asami said with a bow.

"I was thinking about inviting Asami to have dinner with us." Pema said.

"That's a great idea!" Korra said before Tenzin could reply. "I'd love for you guys to get to know her better!"

She ignored Kuvira's pantomiming of someone hanging themselves.

"I don't see why not." Tenzin said after a minute.

"How does that sound, Asami?" Kuvira said.

Asami looked around at each face in the room, excluding Jinora's as she was still buried in her book, and couldn't help but feel like she needed to stay. It was so welcoming there, so open and warm. How could she say no?

"Sure." she said with a wide grin. "I'll stay for dinner."

 **...**

 **Finally, I can include the whole family! I was waiting for this! What happens during the dinner? Stick around to find out!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	14. Oasis

**Alright! This is it! I'm really taking things slow now with this story. I do have more coming, but I feel like you guys deserve a long calm after the past twelve chapters. As a reward for following me in this craziness that I've created :)**

 **...**

Dinner wouldn't be ready for another couple hours, so Korra and Kuvira decided to show Asami their routine for training. Amused, Asami eagerly agreed to watch. She followed them out to the courtyard training area and the two alphas took their place apart from each other. Asami sat on the sidelines, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo beside her. Rohan sat in Jinora's lap.

"Ready to show off in front of your girl?" Kuvira joked with a grin.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Lot of talk from someone who rarely wins." She steadied herself and put her arms up. "On three. One-"

"Two-"

"Three!"

Kuvira sent the first rock, flipping to the side as the rock sailed across the yard towards Korra. Korra turned out of the way and flipped forward, lifting a rock with her foot as she did so and sending it at Kuvira. Kuvira guarded herself with her arms and the rock Korra sent held in the air. Kuvira separated her arms and the rock followed suit, splitting in two before her.

"Go Korra!" Ikki yelled with a wide grin.

Korra just chuckled under her breath and kept her focus on Kuvira. Kuvira gave a right hook, the first rock flying toward Korra as she turned and sent the second one right behind it. Asami's eyes traced right behind it, wide with curiosity and excitement. She watched, her heart skipping a beat, as Korra barely managed to dodge both attacks. She moved almost effortlessly on her toes and the rocks were grazing nothing but air.

"You goin' easy on me, Kuv?" Korra called when she stopped moving.

"Nope, just building you up." Kuvira said with a devilish grin.

Kuvira slid her foot across the ground, shifting the earth beneath Korra to throw her off balance. Korra rocked back on her heels and stomped the ground, raising a wall before her. She jabbed her hands at it and disks of the solid earth popped out one by one. They closed in on Kuvira and she ducked under a few before coming back up. She hesitated a second too long and one caught her in the stomach. Asami winced and leaned back, her hand instinctively going to her own stomach.

"You were saying?" Korra said.

Kuvira coughed a laugh and stood up again, rolling her shoulders back. She looked at Asami and smirked, mouthing _'watch this'_. Asami raised an eyebrow but did so. Kuvira turned back to Korra and started moving her fingers, hands, then arms up and down. Places in the rock beneath Korra's feet would rise in cylinders, raising her up. Korra teetered forward, her arms going out to balance herself.

"Kuvira!" she exclaimed, trying to keep her feet flat on each raised space before the earthbender made it collapse back into the ground.

Asami and the kids burst into laughter, Meelo holding his stomach. Rohan giggled and clapped his hands. Kuvira clenched her hands into fists and pulled towards her. Every elevated rock fell at once and Korra crashed to the earth on her back. The others got to their feet and approached her. Korra sat up, rubbing her head, and looked up to meet a grinning Asami.

"Are you okay?" Asami asked and extended her hand.

"Yeah, yeah." Korra grumbled under her breath as she took Asami's hand and got to her feet. "Despite my pride being bruised, I'm just peachy."

Asami giggled and cupped Korra's face, gently pulling her towards her to kiss her cheek. "You started out great." she mused.

"She's just been soooo busy nursing that shoulder of hers." Kuvira laughed as she strode over to them, arms crossed and a teasing smirk playing at her lips.

"It doesn't even hurt, it's been a full month." Korra said. "Just scrapes, that's all." She pointed at the long scar going down her cheek. "This one, though. This one was hell."

Asami traced the length of the scar absently with her finger. "It was hard to close..." she mumbled, her gaze suddenly far away.

"Asami, don't." Korra said easily, making Asami look at her. Her gaze was pleading. "Don't do this to yourself now."

Asami's eyes refocused and she blinked, frowning. Her hand dropped from Korra's face and hung loose by her side. "I-I'm sorry... I just..."

"Shh, it's okay." Korra said. She pulled Asami in for a hug and Asami buried her face in the crook of Korra's neck.

"What's wrong with her?" Meelo asked aloud, glancing at everyone.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Meelo." Jinora said. "She's fine."

A silence settled between them and Kuvira clapped her hands together. "Hey, who wants to play hide-and-seek?"

"We do, we do!" Ikki and Meelo said, the mood shifting drastically.

"Okay, you guys go hide and we'll count to thirty." Kuvira said, smirking at Jinora's knowing gaze.

Ikki and Meelo created their air scooters and took off to find a hiding spot. Kuvira watched them as they turned the corner to go behind the temple and sighed. "That'll keep them busy for about twenty minutes."

"You would think that they'd know there are only a few places they can hide here." Jinora said as she switched arms with Rohan.

"They're young." Korra said. "Let them believe in their illusion that it's impossible to find them."

They laughed and Asami sniffed, straightening up to stand beside Korra. "What do we do now?"

Korra shrugged. "I don't know, we have a little under two hours." Her face suddenly grew with excitement and she looked at Kuvira. "Do you think I'll have enough time to take her _there_?"

"There?" Asami repeated, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"I guess. If you take Oogi you will." Kuvira said, picking up on her friend's hint.

"How do you feel about heights?" Korra asked Asami.

"Heights?" Asami said with a small laugh. "I think I might need a few minutes to adjust depending on how high we go."

Korra slipped her hand into Asami's hand with a nod to Kuvira. "If we're not back in time, tell them not to wait up."

"Got it." Kuvira said.

Korra turned and led Asami around the Temple toward a length of stables. Naga, hearing the footfalls of her owner, immediately perked up and whined eagerly, already shuffling her feet in anticipation. Korra gave her a sympathetic smile and patted her nose.

"Not today, girl." she said. "I need Oogi right now."

A bison in the stable beside Naga looked in their direction and huffed a bit upon hearing his name. Korra approached the gate and undid the lock, swinging it open. Oogi walked out and looked at Korra, who had a picked an apple from a nearby basket and tossed it to him. He caught in in his mouth and groaned a thanks as he ate it. Korra climbed up on his back and helped Asami up after.

"Ever been on a flying bison before?" Korra joked, knowing that Asami hadn't been.

"No." Asami said with a shake of her head. Her arms snaked tightly around Korra's waist.

Korra nodded thoughtfully and took the reins. She gave Asami a smile over her shoulder. "You'll have to hold on tighter than that." She smiled wider when Asami did so and faced forward. "Yip, yip!"

Oogi lifted his tail and slammed it back down before lifting into the air. Asami's breath hitched and her eyes widened as she glanced down. She could see Kuvira and Jinora grow smaller and smaller as they hunted around the island for Ikki and Meelo. She saw the water expand and stretch from each side of the island. When she looked back, she could the city in its entirety, a mass of buildings and cars and people.

"Enjoying the view?" Korra asked over the wind in their ears.

"It's amazing!" Asami praised. "This is more than I see from Future Industries!" She added as she saw the tower near the center of the city.

Oogi leveled out and the wind softened. Korra chuckled. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Asami gave Korra a curious look at she watched her mate urge the bison to the left. He obliged and Asami rested her chin on Korra's shoulder, enjoying the air ripple her clothes and hair. She enjoyed how, no matter how hard the wind blew, it didn't disrupt Korra scent flowing into her nose and lulling her into a sense of home and security.

And all of the past month's worries were forgotten for a while.

 **...**

Asami didn't know that she had drifted off to sleep until she woke to the feeling of descending from the sky. She stirred slowly, opening an eye to catch Oogi lowering beneath a sea of treetops. He touched the ground softer than they had left it and Korra dropped the reins.

"Wake up, sleepy head. We're here." she said, knowing that Asami was waking. She enclosed her hands around Asami's wrists and gently eased them from around her. She slid off of the air bison's back and took Asami's hand. Asami's foot slipped and she toppled over, letting out a small cry of surprise. Korra steadied her feet and caught Asami in her arms. She grinned at the heiress.

"I got ya." she said.

Asami smiled her thanks and took a small step back, looking around. "Where are we?"

Korra just grinned in response and took Asami's hand. "Close your eyes." She said.

Asami's eyebrows furrowed together in suspicion but she followed the request, relying on Korra's presence. Korra turned at slipped her hand between a set of vines, parting them to the side. She tightened her hold on Asami's hand as she stepped through. She brought Asami through next, whispering for her to duck her head for a second. She then secured an arm around Asami's waist and kept walking.

"Just lean on me for balance." she said as she started to cross a fallen tree trunk.

Asami nodded and took her steps slow. She could hear and feel the underbrush shifting under her and Korra's feet. She knew she was steady ground when the surface beneath her hardened. Korra brought her another few feet forward before telling her to sit down and take off her boots.

"Why?" Asami said, turning to where Korra's voice had come from.

"Do you trust me?" Korra said simply.

Asami tilted her head to the side as if to say 'really' and sat down, finding the strap to her boots and pulling them out. She took them off and set them aside.

"Now straighten your legs out and just let them dangle." Korra instructed.

Asami slowly straightened her legs out, her heels scraping the ground until they meet an edge. She kept her eyes shut as she let her feet glide downwards. Something cold met her skin and she gasped softly, her fingers curling against the grass under her hand. It moved against her feet and she calmed at the realization it was water. The water swallowed her feet and she shivered as the cold passed over her.

Korra placed an hand on hers. "Open your eyes."

Asami did so slowly, almost afraid of what she would see. Once her eyes were fully open, her breath caught.

She was sitting amongst spirits before a waterfall. Hues of blue, green, purple danced along the vines and leaves of the trees and colored the water as it simmered under the spirits. Rocks of all sizes lined the edge of the water, damp with mist. The spirits hummed their greetings upon seeing Asami and Korra. One with wings fluttered about their heads and Asami giggled as she stood up. Her eyes lit up with a child-like excitement and amazement.

"Korra, this is..." She was at a loss for words.

"I know, right?" Korra said. She took stand beside Asami, her boots also kicked off and laying beside hers. "Found this place a few years ago. I was going through the worst time, then, having just discovered my physiology." Korra laughed, embarrassed. "I took off with Naga then.

"We were wandering the forest for a good couple hours. I was kind of growling to myself. Naga had found a patch of berries and was eating them when her head just popped up and she took off running. I yelled at her to slow down but she didn't want to listen. Wasn't until we got about halfway here that I caught sight of what she was chasing."

"What was it?" Asami asked.

"A little blue wisp. Looked like a fire." Korra looked to the side and pointed at a wall of vines. "It led us in through there. Naga tore through it like a storm and took the quickest stop ever. I went flying and landed in the water. I was readying myself to yell at her when the wisp appeared again. I looked around and..." Korra smiled with a sigh. "I come here whenever I'm stressed."

"I can see why." Asami said. She reached her hand out to a lizard like spirit that was colored red and yellow with shades of orange. Its tail was tipped with tiny spikes. It landed on her hand and looked at her, making her smile.

"I came out here last month." Korra said, her voice low. "After we mated. I went to the Temple, grabbed Naga and took off without a word."

Asami looked at her, frowning slightly. "Were you really that stressed?"

Korra gave a short nod. "Could you blame me? I mean, it wasn't even supposed to happen, but... After I got here, my emotions just came together. If that makes any sense." She paused, taking false interest in a bird type spirit playing in the waterfall. "When I got here, I just knew everything was going to be fine for us."

Asami guided her hand to Korra's and smiled when she looked at her. She gently pulled Korra closer to her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I feel the same way." Asami said.

 **...**

 **I am a sucker for the cliché. The dinner was going to be in this chapter but I kept writing and yeah. This happened. It will definitely be in the next chapter, though. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	15. Dinner

**Time for dinner, my friends!**

 **...**

"So, Asami," Pema said as she placed down the plates of food on the table and sat down. Everyone else started filling their plates. "we haven't heard much about you from Korra. Would you mind telling us about yourself?"

"Oh, sure." Asami said with a smile. "What do you want to know?"

"Oh, oh, wait!" Ikki said, practically bouncing out of her seat with her arm raised. "I have a question!"

Asami, Korra and Kuvira all shared a look and held back amused smiles. Asami looked back to Ikki. "Go ahead."

"How did you and Korra meet?" Ikki asked.

Korra's eyes widened momentarily and Asami blushed a bit. Kuvira looked on, completely enjoying the displays of embarrassment. Asami cleared her throat.

"Well, I'd left my sketchbook in my class and Korra found it." she said. "She returned it to me when she saw that I'd gone back to look for it."

"Aww, I was hoping for something a bit more romantic." Ikki said, sitting back down.

"Well, if you count how hard Korra was staring Asami down on our first day..." Kuvira mumbled, and Korra turned fifty shades of red. **(A/N: Pun intended.)**

"Kuvira..." Korra said under her breath and sent a glare her way.

"What? It's true." Kuvira said.

Tenzin cleared his throat. "Anyway, Miss Sato," he said.

"Asami will do just fine." Asami said.

He nodded once and contemplated his question. "What is it like being the CEO of such a vast industry?"

"Oh, it's um," Asami thought for a second. "It's definitely challenging, and it takes up more time than I'd like but to know that I'm continuing my father's work is a reward all in itself."

"Your father?" Pema said.

"Yeah, his name was Hiroshi. He started Future Industries before he died in a factory explosion fourteen years ago." Asami said, her voice softer.

"Ah, yes, I remember hearing about that." Tenzin said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Asami said. "I didn't take over for him until recently and it's a lot for a sixteen year old to handle, but I'm doing my best."

"I can imagine." Pema said.

"Now, Asami," Tenzin spoke up. "If you don't mind, I do have a few questions for you."

"Leave it to Tenzin to act as the stand-in father..." Kuvira said under her breath, looking down when she saw Tenzin's gaze turned her way. Asami and Korra gave a small smile.

"Ask away." Asami said.

"First, being the CEO of Future Industries, I doubt you have a criminal record." Tenzin said.

"Absolutely not." Asami said.

"What are your goals for the future?" Tenzin said.

"Probably find a way to expand my company while I'm in college. I plan on going to a college in the Fire Nation if I can." Asami said. "While there, I'm going to have Varrick, the man that took over the industry until I was old enough, come back to do it again. Just for a while." She shrugged. "It's a process in the making."

"What are your intentions with Korra?" Tenzin asked, looking to her again after a couple seconds. "Where do you see yourself with her in the future?"

Korra groaned and rolled her eyes, placing her head on the table. "Tenzin, please." she said.

"He's just looking out for your wellbeing, sweetie." Pema said.

"Uh, well, um," Asami stuttered, trying to come up with an answer. "I'm not really sure. I'm not the planning type when it comes to relationships. But, I guess I'd say my intentions are no more than honest and innocent." _For the most part._ a voice hissed in the back of her mind. She silenced it. "And when it comes to the future, I guess I'd say that I see us being quite happy together, maybe in our own place."

"And kids?" Tenzin asked. Korra groaned even louder.

"Not for a while." Asami said, smiling amusedly at Korra's awkwardness.

"Even if there was a possibility that there lives could be put in jeopardy?" Tenzin said.

"Uh-hum... about that." Kora said, raising a hand before her head came up next. "She.. kind of already knows."

"She knows?" Tenzin said.

"And the shit hits the fan." Kuvira said, grinning at Korra and clapping. Korra shot her a look. "Big round of applause for Korra, everyone!"

"Kuvira, language!" Pema scolded as Meelo started clapping along, Rohan attempting to. "Meelo, stop."

"Korra, I told you not to tell anyone of your true identity!" Tenzin said, growing angrier by the second.

"I know, it was an accident!" Korra said. "Well, not so much as an accident as a 'have to' moment, but-"

"'Have to' moment?" Pema asked. "What do you mean?"

Korra and Asami looked helplessly at each other, completely at a loss. Korra's mouth opened and shut a couple times, while Asami simply expressed the 'deer caught in headlights' look.

"Korra," Tenzin said, now impatient.

"Could we...not do this in front of the kids?" Korra said, looking down. Her hands curled in fists on top of the table.

Tenzin raised his head a bit and looked to his children. "Kids, go to your room."

"Daddy!" Ikki pleaded.

"Come on, Ikki." Jinora said, standing up and closing the book she was reading. She picked up Rohan from his high chair and looked at Meelo. Dismayed, Ikki and Meelo stood and followed their older sister to their room.

"And no eavesdropping either!" Kuvira called, the grin still on her face.

"Kuvira, maybe you'd like to join them?" Tenzin suggested.

Kuvira looked at him and sat back in her chair, crossing her arms but saying nothing more.

Tenzin sighed and took a second before speaking again. "Now, Korra, is there something you'd like to tell us?"

Korra set her jaw and swallowed nervously. "Asami... isn't really my wrestling partner after school." she said first. "But... um... We..."

Asami reached for her closed hand and placed hers over it. She took a deep breath. "What she's trying to say is..." She raked her brain for the proper explanation.

"For the love of Raava, just say it!" Kuvira said through her mouthful of food.

Korra winced visibly. "We're already mated." she said finally and closed her eyes, anticipating Tenzin's speech. "We didn't mean to, but it happened. We both thought she was pregnant-"

"Pregnant!" Tenzin exclaimed and his face turned a light red.

"It was just a scare." Asami said, keeping her cool. "I'm not pregnant, far from it." She looked at Tenzin, a soft but almost fierce look in her eyes. "She thought that it was right for me to know that she was the Avatar, that being with her is life-risking."

"It was a precaution." Korra said. She still didn't bother to look up. "I figured the sooner she knew, the less likely it would be for anything to go wrong."

"Tenzin, honey, you can't be upset with her." Pema said and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

He looked at her, his eyes narrowed. "You can't tell me you knew about this!"

"I suspected." Pema said firmly. "As a 'stand-in mother', it's my job to do what Korra and Kuvira's mother's can't. Which is look out for them."

Tenzin started to argue with her, but the look Pema gave him told him that no alpha would win this argument. The color drained from his face and he let out a huffed sigh. "Korra, you know how dangerous it is-"

"Yeah, yeah, you've told me hundreds of times." Korra said exasperatedly. "But I had to tell her. Can we please just leave it at that?"

"Yes, we can." Pema intervened before Tenzin could say anything. "We understand, Korra. You're not in trouble."

Korra's body relaxed and she turned to Pema, smiling a bit. "Thank you, Pema."

Pema returned the smile before looking at Kuvira. "Go get the kids so we can continue on with dinner."

"Will do." Kuvira said, standing up and heading to the children's room.

 _ **~some time later~**_

"So, after Korra ran, I had to go looking for her." Kuvira said, pointing at Korra. "I had already come to terms with my physiology, having discovered it only a couple weeks before she did."

"Oh, please!" Korra said and laughed. She looked at Asami. "As soon as she knew she was an alpha, she ran out of her room and yelled 'You mean I have to have a penis for the rest of my life?!'"

Asami laughed and Kuvira cleared her throat. "Anyway," she said to get the heiress' attention again. "I followed her scent, but completely lost it once I hit the wilds. So I sat there for about three hours waiting for this child to emerge where I last picked up her scent."

"I don't think it was quite three hours." Korra said.

"Long enough!" Kuvira said.

"I think it was probably an hour at most." Korra estimated.

Kuvira waved her off and grinned at Asami. "Want to hear about her first heat experience?"

"You tell it and I kill you." Korra said in a growl.

"Kuvira," Pema said, though it was obvious she was suppressing a smile.

"Oh, come on! It's funny!" Kuvira said.

"I want to hear it." Asami said and gave Korra a smile. Korra blushed heavily and glared at Kuvira, who's grin turned victorious.

"Okay, so this wasn't too long after she found out her physiology." Kuvira began. "Probably a couple months later. We were on our way to school and this omega forgot to cover her heat.

"Korra, having just started her control training and failing horribly at it, immediately picked it up." She waggled an eyebrow at Asami. "Kind of like what happened with you."

"Kuvira..." Korra snarled.

"Down, girl." Kuvira said. "I had to grab her and hold her back. Just as I was about to take Naga's reins and turn her around to take Korra home, she suddenly breaks away from me and takes off towards the girl." Kuvira started laughed harder. "She goes right up to her and says, and I quote, "'You smell good, want to mate with me?'"

She and Asami continued laughing while Korra bared her teeth and growled at Kuvira. "I was thirteen, okay?!"

"You sound adorable." Asami reassured her and kissed her cheek. Korra flustered then of the display of affection, her anger dimming a bit.

"Kuvira managed to get her back here." Pema said, still smiling. "Korra went straight to her room and didn't emerge for a week."

"You wouldn't either if you went through that!" Korra argued, then mumbled, "Worst week of my life."

"Why don't we steer towards more appropriate stories?" Tenzin said, with a sideways look towards the kids.

"We're right here." Jinora said, though the boys were already asleep and Ikki wasn't too far behind.

"Well, I'm kind of curious about how you and Kuvira met." Asami said to Korra.

"Now that's a story." Pema said.

Kuvira opened her mouth, but Korra interrupted. " _I'll_ tell this one." she said. She gave her attention to Asami. "This goes back to the Southern Water Tribe. About ten years ago. My mother used to have a stand where she sold fresh meat and fruit."

"What was Kuvira doing in the Southern Water Tribe?" Asami said. She looked to Kuvira, who had her gaze to her plate.

"I'll get to that." Korra said. "So, one late evening, my mom had just finished for the day and was packing up her stuff when she saw movement from the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw that a few of her fish had fallen from their spot in the stand. There were footprints in the snow, like someone hadn't worn shoes that day.

"My mom heard an office yelling and she looked soon enough to see a small figure turn a corner." Korra continued. "The officer gave chase first, and mom followed soon after. She followed the child and officer until the kid was cornered. The officer grabbed the kid's wrist and my mom stopped him."

"Should've kicked him." Kuvira mumbled.

Korra didn't comment, continuing with the story. "Obviously, it was Kuvira. She had a single fish tucked in her jacket. The officer asked my mom if she knew the kid, and she said no. He asked if she wanted him to take her to the station, and she said no.

"She asked the officer to let her go and return to his post, and that she would handle it." Korra smiled. "The officer left and my mom approached Kuvira. She asked why she took the fish and Kuvira said her parents were gone and she was hungry."

"Are you kidding?" Kuvira said. "They didn't leave, they abandoned me! I wasn't hungry, I was starving!" Pema placed a soothing hand on her shoulder and Kuvira's body slackened.

"Now, my mom wasn't one to turn down a lonely hungry child." Korra went on. "She picked Kuvira up in her arms and went back to the stand. She finished packing up and brought Kuvira home with her. Dad wasn't too happy about my mom bringing a strange kid in the house, but she told him she had no choice and that she believed she was abandoned.

"Dad gave in to mom 'adopting' her. I didn't meet Kuvira until the next day, when I got to visit my parents away from the Compound I was being trained in." Korra stood up and went around to Kuvira's side, throwing an arm around her. She grinned at Kuvira's playful glare. "The rest is history. I've been stuck with this squirt since."

"I'm older and taller than you." Kuvira said and shoved Korra away with little force.

"But, that doesn't make sense." Asami said. "Why did her parents just leave her in the Southern Water Tribe?"

"That's the one thing we never figured out." Korra said. "There were no missing child reports out for her, and no one at the police station could find them. My parents checked everywhere, trust me. When your father is the chief, you get all the information you need."

"She could've died!" Asami said.

"But I didn't, thanks to her mother." Kuvira said, and smiled. "I don't even think about my mom and dad that often anymore. I mean, I'm still dad and confused about it, but I have a family." She hooked her arm around Korra's neck and held her down, rubbing her knuckles against her head. "Even if it is this brat."

"Hey!" Korra exclaimed. She freed herself from Kuvira's grasp and bent the water from her glass, splashing some of it in her face.

"Oh, you're asking for it now!" Kuvira said. She ran her dampened bangs back onto her head and ran after Korra, who was already halfway out the door.

"And that's dinner." Tenzin said. He smiled welcoming to Asami. "It was wonderful to have you, Asami."

"Thank you for letting me stay." Asami said, returning his smile. "The food was amazing."

"Thank you, dear." Pema said as she stood and picked Meelo and Rohan up in her arms. "Say goodnight, girls."

"Goodnight." Ikki and Jinora said together.

"Night, guys." Asami said.

The family disappeared down the hall towards the rooms and Asami found her way outside, hearing the sounds of Kuvira and Korra still fooling around. She grinned and looked to the west toward the sunset, watching the purple/pink/navy hues of the changing sky blend together in the oncoming night.

"Asami!" she heard Korra's voice approaching her. When she looked at her, she noticed that her clothes were covered in dirt. Not to far behind her, Kuvira was wringing out her hair. "Ready to go home?"

"I guess so." Asami said.

Korra nodded and looked back at Kuvira. "You coming, Kuv?!"

"Nah, enjoy your last moments of the night!" Kuvira said and waved her hand dismissively. "I'll see you tomorrow, Asami!"

"See you tomorrow!" Asami said back as Korra took her hand and led her to Naga.

 _ **~In front of the Sato estate~**_

"So what did you think?" Korra asked as she led Naga up Asami's driveway. She gave her girlfriend a sideways grin.

"I had a lot of fun." Asami admitted.

"I knew you would. I told you they'd like you." Korra said.

Naga came to a stop in front of Asami's door and Asami got down, smiling up at Korra. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"For sure." Korra said. She leaned down to give Asami a kiss, just coming up short. Asami giggled and stepped forward so their lips could meet. Korra smiled and sat up straight, turning Naga around and heading back up the driveway.

 ** _~A little later~_**

"So," Kuvira said as she leaned against the bathroom doorway while Korra brushed her teeth. "Did she have fun?"

Korra nodded before spitting out the toothpaste in her mouth. "Yeah, she did."

"That's good." Kuvira said. "Because that brings me to another question."

"What?" Korra said, shutting out the light in the bathroom.

Kuvira followed Korra into her bedroom and sat in the chair in front of the window, Korra sitting on her bed. "When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Korra asked. She started taking out her wolf tails.

Kuvira gave her a 'really' look. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Do I?" Korra said.

"Korra-"

"Look, I can't. Alright?" Korra said. "Now's not the time. It's not safe."

"Let me get this straight. Asami can know about you being the Avatar, but you can't tell her about this?" Kuvira said.

"You're learning so fast." Korra said sarcastically.

"That doesn't make any sense." Kuvira said.

"This is different." Korra said.

"How?" Kuvira questioned.

"Because she has enough on her mind as it is. Literally." Korra said. She placed the bands she used to hold her hair together on her dresser. "I don't need her worrying about me when she needs to focus on recovering."

"It's gonna be all over the radio if it isn't already." Kuvira said. She raised an eyebrow. "And you've been going a half-assed job covering up our involvement in the missions."

"Until those Equalizers, or whatever the fuck they're known as, are taken care of, I'm not telling Asami anything." Korra said. "And neither are you. Are we clear?"

Kuvira rolled her eyes and stood up, walking out the room. "Whatever you say, oh mighty Avatar."

 **...**

 **Weee! Thank you all for your idea! So sorry it took so long. My schedule is killing me and I've been sleeping a lot because of it. I bought a Howlite gem to help with the creativity flow and this happened! So yay!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	16. Author's Note: Reason for Setback

**Hello, everyone!**

 **So first I want to say that I know it's been a hella long time since I updates my stories and I can tell you what's to blame for that. How my mind works is when I find a new obsession that's all I can think about for a while. And that new obsession is the videogame Life is Strange and Pricefield (Max Caulfield and Chloe Price). Trust me, I'm DEFINITELY still writing for Legend of Korra and my stories, I'm just trying to drain myself of the raging ideas for Pricefield so I can focus better. I really really REALLY hated to end 2015 without an update to at least one story, so now I'm dedicated to working harder. I haven't forgotten, trust me!**

 **Thank you got hopefully understanding and working with me! Happy New Year!**


	17. Author's Note: Posted by a Friend

**Hello readers of YourPowerIsLimitless.**

 **First off, I am not her. I am a friend of hers. She requested that I let you guys in on what's going on with her. It took her a while to decide on whether or not to have someone update her readers. Don't worry, she's just fine now, but a lot happened at once for her and she couldn't handle it so it got the best of her. It's not my place to inform you on what happened with her, but I can assure you it's not life threatening and she's okay. She hopes to return soon to writing, and until then I will be publishing what she's written for her.**

 **She thanks you for your patience and apologizes for her disappearance.**


End file.
